Tú y yo, dos en un millón (Omegaverso)
by Rhape
Summary: Viktor, un Omega que no está de acuerdo con las normas impuesta por la sociedad y que, además, está profundamente enamorado de su novio Beta, y Yuuri, un Beta que es tan determinado como un Alfa, y ama sobre todo a su novio Omega; juntos deciden que su amor no necesita seguir las reglas de otros y harán lo que sea para estar juntos. Humor, Fluff. M-preg. NO smut. Viktuuri.
1. Aviso: Leer antes de avanzar

A pesar de que este fic estará más centrado en el **_fluff_ **y en el _ **humor**_ , no significa que no tocará temas sensibles. Por eso te pido de favor que leas las advertencias de abajo.

Pero antes que nada, quiero dejar algunos puntos en claro sobre el tipo de Omegaverso que voy a manejar.

 **En el Omegaverso existen algunas "reglas" ya dadas por hecho, pero luego existen "normas" que ya dependen de cada autor. En mi caso, trataré de ceñirme al Omegarverso que existía en mi época de fujoshi (aka, hace más de 10 años atrás), cuando no se inventaban reglas raras para excusar la "violación por amor" y extender el drama fácil, y las historias estaba más centradas a lo político/social (aún así, este fic tendrá bastante fluff).**

Explicación general sobre los géneros/razas:

Los Alfas son una raza/género con capacidades sobrehumanas y algunas características de animales, ya sea más fuerza física o más inteligencia, gran olfato y agilidad. Suelen ser destacados deportistas o ser actores de cine/teatro. Pero suelen ser bastante brutos si se les provoca, y son muy territoriales con sus parejas. Pueden marcar y crear lazos con Omegas, pero igualmente pueden embarazar mujeres Betas.

 **Los Alfas** suelen ser gente con dinero, pues al ser una "raza superior" y el 30% de la población mundial, tienen buenos empleos y/o son empresarios, mientras que los Betas (el 50% de la población) son sus empleados, y los Omegas no suelen trabajar para centrarse en la familia.

Las mujeres Alfas tienen pene, pero también pueden embarazarse ya que, al ser mujeres, cuentan con útero (por alguna razón, algunos autores hacen que no se puedan embarazar x'D)

Cuando un Alfa tiene su celo, una vez cada seis meses aproximadamente, tiende actuar de manera errática hasta conseguir aparearse, ya sea con un Omega o un Beta. El celo no siempre significa que quiera tener hijos, es sólo parte de su biología.

 **Los Omegas** es la raza/género en segunda posición de importancia. Los Omegas suelen ser mayoritariamente mujeres, pero también hay hombres Omegas. Debido a su biología, suelen ser bastante tranquilos y evitar confrontaciones, pero eso no significa que no se defiendan si no quieren tener relaciones con un Alfa. También pueden ser buenos deportistas o actores (si es que sus Alfas se los permiten). Suelen usar Supresores (cremas o jabones) para esconder su olor de Alfas indeseados, o para indicar que ya está en una relación pero no ha sido marcado.

Si un Omega es marcado en contra de su voluntad, la marca sanará como una herida normal, pues no se concretó el lazo.

Los Omegas hombres, al no contar con la menstruación, tienen menos probabilidades de embarazo, aunque son un poco más fértiles durante su celo, que normalmente sucede cada 3 meses aproximadamente.

Antes del celo, a los Omegas les gusta hacer nidos con cobijas, sábanas, ropa, almohadas o cualquier cosa que les de comodidad. Y si son muy apegados a su pareja, los dejarán entrar a su nido, y/o les pedirán prendas que tengan su olor para agregarlo a su nido.

Es un mito común creer que los Omegas sólo quieren aparearse durante su celo.

En épocas antiguas, los Omegas solían ser tratados como esclavos sexuales o como regalos para Alfas con poder.

 **Los Betas** son la mayoría de la población mundial. Son la raza/género más común sobre la tierra. No tienen grandes habilidades ni tienen que preocuparse del celo.  
Al tener una inteligencia promedio (según los Alfas) son excelentes para trabajos en el sector servicios, intendencia, o como burócratas.

Los Alfas suelen usar Betas prostitutas/os para su celo. Y siendo que los Betas no pueden marcar a los Omegas, o ser marcados por Alfas, esas relaciones no siempre funcionan o son mal vistas por la sociedad. Por lo que los Alfas y Omegas suelen ignorarlos o tratarlos con poco respeto.

Los Betas pueden embarazar Omegas, aunque son muy bajas las probabilidades.

 **Advertencia sobre los temas que trataré en este fic (aconsejo que seas mayor de 16 años para leerlo).**

Ante todo, y de una vez aviso, este fic NO contendrá lemon/smut (aka, porno), aún así tocaré varios temas que algunas personas puedan que no entiendan debido a su edad.

\- Mención/referencias a temas sexuales.

\- Mención a sexo no consensuado.

\- Mención de violencia hacia los Betas.

\- Mención de acoso hacia los Omegas.

\- Clasismo y racismo.

\- Acoso escolar.

\- Acoso social.

\- Mpreg.

A pesar de todo lo ya mencionado, les puede asegurar que Viktor(Omega) y Yuuri(Beta) tendrán una relación sana y consensual. El resto del mundo es quienes los intentarán separar y hacer sentir mal al respecto, pero ellos confían uno en el otro y sabrán cómo defenderse y hacer que su relación funcione.

* * *

Mis contactos:

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**


	2. 1: Niñez, adolescencia, adultez

**Este capítulo es una pequeña introducción a la historia, así que no tendrá diálogos, pero los siguientes caps ya los tendrán :D**

 ***La portada del fic fue dibujada por mí.**

* * *

Cuando Viktor Nikiforov era niño no entendía (ni se preguntaba) por qué su familia era diferente al resto, o no se daba cuenta cuando sus padres eran motivo de murmullos y burlas de otros padres, pues en su mundo infantil no existía nada más allá que ir a la escuela, estudiar y jugar con sus amigos, o tener los juguetes de moda.

Pero conforme su cuerpo crecía, y su cabello de plata junto con él, comenzó a darse cuenta que muchos adultos se le acercaban y le decían que él sería un "lindo Omega". Cuando Viktor tomó conciencia de ello algunos años después, les preguntó a sus padres qué era un Omega.

Viktor entonces se enteraría de los diferentes tipos de géneros que existían, y que su padre era un Omega y su madre una Alfa, pero le tomó muchos años más entender que por qué otras personas no comprendían el hecho de que su madre, una mujer Alfa, se hubiese enamorado de un hombre Omega en vez de una mujer Omega, o que su padre Omega se dejara marcar por una mujer Alfa, y no por un hombre Alfa.

Al cumplir los 15 años, y tras presentarse como un Omega al igual a su padre, que tuvo que cambiarse de escuela 'por seguridad' y así 'evitar que los chicos Alfas lo molestaran', cosa que le pareció una estupidez y no comprendió hasta que se enteró que una Omega que vivía cerca de su casa había sido violada por dos hombres Alfas y una mujer Alfa. Pero tiempo después se enteraría que un hombre Omega había violado a un hombre Alfa, por lo que se dio cuenta que el género no dictaba el comportamiento de una persona.

En su nueva escuela fue donde le explicaron que, como Omega, debía preocuparse solamente de tener hijos, y que los estudios y la 'no esclavitud' eran sólo un privilegio que había ganado con la modernización. Es decir, que no era necesario que siguiera estudiando como tampoco le era necesario conseguir un empleo si es que se conseguía un buen Alfa que lo mantuviera… El padre de Viktor trabajaba, y éste siempre lo incitaba a estudiar, así que el peliplateado también quería tener un buen trabajo como él.

También aprendió que, los Betas, al ser casi más de la mitad de la población mundial, estos tenían trabajos comunes y nada relevantes, desde ser meseros en un restaurant, cajeros en tiendas, burócratas, conserjes... Además, los Betas no podían marcar a los Omegas ni tenían 'derecho' a poseerlos, por lo que Viktor podía sentirse seguro con ellos. Aunque eso no significaba que debía entablar amistad con ellos; otra cosa que el pareció muy tonta, puesto que muchos de sus amigos de su antigua escuela habían resultado ser Betas y Viktor no creía que ellos fueran inferiores a él… aunque sus amigos dejaron de hablarle por alguna razón.

Algo que Viktor había aprendido de mala manera es que era 'extraño' era que él naciera de su madre y no se su padre. Pues, aparentemente, la sociedad creía que lo 'más correcto' era que el Omega hombre fuera el que diera a luz en ese tipo de relación, y no la mujer Alfa. El peliplateado no entendía qué había de malo en ello. Pues sus padres se amaban, lo amaban a él y él a ellos. ¿Eso era algo bueno, no? ¿Entonces por qué importaban tanto de quién hubiera salido?

Con el tiempo Viktor entendió que, como Omega, estaba muy mal visto ante la sociedad que intentara tener una relación sentimental con otro Omega o un Beta; siempre debía tener un novio Alfa, o mínimo una novia Alfa. Pero para él aquello seguía siendo ridículo, pues se había enamorado de un compañero de clases que era un Omega y su mejor amigo de aquel entonces. No obstante, cuando el peliplateado reunió valor y se le declaró, el chico Omega lo miró como si se tratara de un extraterrestre y dejó de hablarle para siempre.

Cuando un herido Viktor le contó esto a sus padres, con lágrimas llenando sus normalmente animados ojos azules, éstos intentaron consolarlo, pero no pudieron darle más consejos que no fuera 'evitar perder su tiempo con personas que no veían más allá de su género'.

Viktor sabía que sus padres tenían razón, pero cada año que pasaba y se exponía cada vez más ante los medios de comunicación y la opinión colectiva sobre lo que estaba bien o mal, hacían que el peliplateado, de manera tal vez inconsciente, quisiese formar parte de un Grupo, aunque eso supusiese seguir sus ridículas normas sociales para no sentirse solo.

Así que, cuando entró a la universidad mixta, donde convivían tanto Alfas, como Omegas y Betas; Viktor se consiguió su primer novio sin darse cuenta en el momento que solamente había aceptado ese noviazgo porque el tipo era un Alfa, y porque todas sus amistades lo habían presionado para entrar en aquella tormentosa relación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde que Katsuki Yuuri era un niño se vio forzado entender lo que eran los Alfas, Omegas y Betas. Al ser Yu-topia, el negocio de su familia, un restaurante de comida japonesa concurrido, Yuuri y su hermana mayor, Mari, muchas veces tenían que ayudar a sus padres en la cocina, en la limpieza o atender las mesas, además de aprender a cómo tratar con cada cliente de manera diferente.

Los clientes Alfas tendían a quejarse siempre sobre cualquier cosa, ya fuese la comida o los empleados, mientras que sus parejas Omegas intentaban interceder a favor del restaurante para no causar problemas; pero si era un Alfa solitario, este solía comportarse 'bien', al menos sin causar escándalos. Rara vez un Omega se aventuraba a entrar solo, pues casi siempre eran grupos de Omegas que se acompañaban a comer (tanto grupos sólo conformado de chicas y a veces con chicos), mientras que los Betas, tanto hombres o mujeres, simplemente comían y se iban, y si tenían quejas, rara vez estaban mal infundadas.

Yuuri sabía que, siendo el mismo proveniente de una familia y de una comunidad mayoritariamente compuesta por Betas, por respeto no debía acercarse a los otros dos tipos de género a menos que fuera para atenderlos en el restaurante. No obstante, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello fuera del local, pues en su escuela nadie se había "presentado" aún.

Aunque eso cambió cuando entró a la Preparatoria y sus amigos de la infancia y vecinos, Yuuko y Takeshi, se presentaron como Omega y Alfa, respectivamente, y tuvieron que cambiarse a otra escuela. A Yuuri eso lo tomó desprevenido, pues, al no poder olerlos, no se había percatado que los padres de sus amigos eran del otro género.

Al menos continuaron siendo amigos en los años venideros, incluso cuando Yuuko y Takeshi se hicieron pareja y Takeshi comenzó a comportarse un poco como aquellos Alfas que Yuuri tanto temía; desde ser sobreprotector con su Omega, cuestionarla por todo, querer saber en todo momento en dónde se encontraba ésta, etc. Pero Yuuko siempre demostró ser una Omega bastante temeraria e independiente, además de tenerle la suficiente confianza a su Alfa como para enfrentarlo si era necesario, logrando que Takeshi se disculpara con ella si alguna vez la presionaba o la molestaba. De alguna manera, su relación funcionaba de esa manera y siempre eran una pareja muy amorosa. Pero Takeshi no pudo evitar actuar de actuar de manera sobreprotectora cuando Yuuko quedó embarazada de trillizas…

Aunque los Betas en general le temían a los Alfas, Yuuri sabía que no todos eran malvados. Pues prácticamente desde que nació conocía a Minako Okukawa, una mujer Alfa que tenía un bar cerca de Yu-topia, y que era amiga de la infancia de sus padres.

Minako era el típico estereotipo de una mujer Alfa. Alta, esbelta, atlética, intimidante y dura, pero en realidad era una mujer bastante tranquila y juguetona que sólo usaba su fuerza para tratar con borrachos. Al no tener hijos ella misma, siempre dedicó su lado más maternal para mimar y proteger a Mari y a Yuuri.

Cuando Yuuri salió de la preparatoria, sabía de ante mano que como Beta no lograría encontrar un trabajo estable en ninguna empresa (a menos que quisiera ser un oficinista sobreexplotado o el chico que entrega el café), así que decidió seguir trabajando con su familia. No obstante, creyó que valdría la pena pasar por la universidad y estudiar Gastronomía para aumentar sus conocimientos, y así quizás integrar algunos nuevos platillos exóticos al menú. Por su parte, Mari sabía que la universidad no le serviría para nada a ella, porque su vida estaba en Yu-topia, y porque Minako le había prometido heredarle su bar cuando decidiera retirarse.

Algo que a Yuuri le sorprendió de no haberse imaginado que pasaría, es que los Betas no eran bienvenidos en la Universidad. Es decir, no tuvo problemas para registrarse, además de que pasó el examen de admisión con buenas notas. Sin embargo, en su primer día de clases, se dio cuenta que los estudiantes, tanto Omegas como Alfas, tendían a mirar a los Betas como si fueran bichos extraños, como si no tuvieran derecho de estar allí.

Cada día Yuuri y otros Betas se tenían que tragar su orgullo y soportar las miradas y burlas de los otros dos géneros. Al menos los Alfas eran tan engreídos que fingían que los Betas no existían (pero en cambio asechaban a los Omegas), y a los Omegas sólo les gustaba señalarlos con mofa, pues a éstos no les gustaba la confrontación directa.

Sólo una vez Yuuri fue casi atacado por un Alfa, quien estaba muy furioso porque su Omega lo había dejado, y como éste se encontraba en pre-celo, comenzó a atacar a cualquier Beta que se le ponía enfrente para desquitarse. Yuuri tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por allí en ese momento cuando cambiaba de clases, por lo que casi se convierte en su tercera víctima. No obstante, otros Alfas llegaron a tiempo para detener al enloquecido, y uno de ellos, de nombre Emil, se aseguró de alejar al japonés de la escena para que el otro Alfa no lo tocara.

Yuuri había quedado bastante asustado y un poco traumatizado por el hecho, al punto que tuvo que faltar dos días a la universidad hasta que pudo reunir el valor necesario de salir de su casa (realmente quería graduarse). Lo peor del asunto, es que aquel Alfa no había sido expulsado, aunque sí fue sancionado a pagar los gastos de hospital de los otros dos Betas Pues, como Alfa, tenía aquella excusa como defensa que dice que 'los Alfas en celo actúan sin pensar y por eso no deben ser castigados'.

Yuuri se sentía bien y afortunado siendo un Beta, pero a veces envidiaba los privilegios de los Alfas…

* * *

Mis contactos:

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

 ** _Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews :D_**


	3. 2: Caminos encontrados

"Chris, ¡tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas sobre esos Betas!" Pidió Viktor a un Alfa mientras caminaba tras él por los pasillos de la Universidad. Pero el hombre rubio dio un suspiro de enfado antes de volverse hacia él.

"Déjalo así, Viktor. Si la gente sabe que el 'Omega de Charlie' fue a visitar a esos Betas al hospital, creerán que te acostabas con ellos y por eso los atacó."

"¡Ese tipo ya no es mi novio! Y nunca fui 'su Omega' en primer lugar." Si hubiese sido otra persona la que dijera eso, el peliplateado se hubiese molestando más de lo que ya se encontraba. No obstante, Chris era la única persona con la que podía conversar de manera tan honesta y sin tener que preocuparse de prejuicios, por lo que no se ofendió realmente. "Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable por lo que ese idiota le hizo a esos Betas solamente porque rompí con él."

"Viktor, no es tu culpa." Chris dio otro suspiro y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo como consuelo. "No es como si tú hubieses sabido que él reaccionaría así. Además, el pre-celo no es excusa para actuar como un cavernícola... ¿Viktor?" Lo miró con extrañeza cuando el peliplateado dejó de caminar.

"Yo... Creo que sabía que él actuaría así… Por eso rompí con él aquí, en la escuela, y no en un lugar dónde estuviéramos solos…"

El Alfa abrió sus ojos color miel con sorpresa, y casi de inmediato sintió ira. Rápidamente guio a Viktor hacia un lugar poco concurrido, al lado de los baños, para hacer la pregunta urgente. Y se sintió todavía más molesto al notar las típicas miradas sugerentes que la gente solían dirigirles solamente porque 'era imposible que un Alfa y un Omega fuesen amigos sin follar'.

"¿Estás diciéndome que Charlie te golpeó antes?"

Viktor se llevó una mano al estómago, como si recordarlo le doliese, y tardó algunos segundos en contestar mientras paseaba su mirada por él suelo.

"Sí… Hace dos días; un día antes de que rompiera con él."

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!" Chris no pretendía regañarlo, puesto que eso sólo hizo que el Omega retrocediera por instinto. No obstante, Viktor se recuperó enseguida y habló con más calma.

"Simplemente no quise tener más problemas con él, ¿de acuerdo?" Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se acarició la sien derecha. "Charlie creía que yo lo estaba engañando con un Alfa que yo ni siquiera conozco, y sólo lo creyó porque ese Alfa le dijo que nos acostábamos a sus espaldas. Insisto, ¡yo ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo! Aún así, Charlie se molestó conmigo y me golpeó, diciéndome que soy 'una zorra que no deja que su Alfa se acueste con él pero sí con otros Alfas'."

"… Sabía que Charlie era temperamental, pero nunca creí que fuese capaz de golpearte. Lo siento, Viktor. Fui yo el que los presentó…"

"Si no es mi culpa, tampoco es tuya, Chris. No es culpa de nadie." Dijo Viktor con tono comprensivo y una sonrisa. "Ah, espera. No, corrijo eso; es culpa de Charlie y de nadie más. Es por eso que necesito hablar con esos Betas y que me ayuden a testificar en su contra."

"Entiendo..." Dijo el rubio un poco más centrado, pero todavía molesto. "Pero no creo que eso sea de mucha ayuda a estas alturas. Ambos sabemos que el padre abogado de Charlie es tan rico que comprará su libertad a pesar de todas las pruebas que existen en su contra. Yo estaría más preocupado por lo que él podría querer hacerte a ti cuando le permitan volver a clases."

"Eso no me preocupa. Yo sólo quiero justicia." Dijo con determinación en su voz, cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de ser un Omega, a Viktor le gustaba hacer deporte, por lo que fue muy sencillo para él devolverle el golpe a Charlie y sacarlo a patadas de su dormitorio de la Universidad mientras éste le pedía perdón. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su exnovio, la persona en la que alguna vez había confiado, lo hubiese golpeado primero y sin previo aviso.

"Yo también quiero justicia, Viktor. Pero seamos realistas…"

"No pierdo nada con intentarlo." Replicó encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Ah! Supe sobre un tercer Beta que logró escapar a tiempo. Quizás él quiera hablar."

"Oh. Escuchaste la versión de los defensores de Charlie, por lo que veo." Dijo con una risita.

"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Ladeó la cabeza como perrito confundido, y su largo cabello plateado cayó como cascada sobre su hombro.

"El tercer Beta no corrió. En realidad, vi cuando lo encaró."

"¡¿En serio?!" Exclamó sorprendido. "Eso no fue lo que escuché. ¡Dime qué sucedió!"

"Emil y yo vimos cuando Charlie corría hacia alguna dirección con la camisa manchada de sangre, y por un momento pensamos que él estaba herido, hasta que paró frente a un Beta, que no hacía nada más que caminar tranquilo, y luego intentó darle un puñetazo. Pero el Beta se hizo a un lado y después lo golpeó en la cara con uno de los libros de tapa dura de la biblioteca, y le rompió la nariz. Y ahora corre el rumor que dice que ese Beta lo atacó primero, junto con los otros dos, y que Charlie sólo se defendía."

"Wow…" Viktor al principio se había quedado un poco atónito. Un Beta que se defiende del ataque de un Alfa no era algo raro pero tampoco común, pues estos solían paralizarse de miedo (como los dos primeros Betas). Y tan sólo un segundo después no pudo evitar estallar de risa. "¡Oh, Dios! A mí me dijeron que se había roto la nariz porque uno de ustedes lo golpeó al tratar de tranquilizarlo." Siguió riendo hasta que le faltó el aire, y Chris rió junto con él. Tras lograr componerse ambos, el peliplateado agregó. "No imagino que tan herido debe estar el orgullo de Charlie tras haber sido golpeado por un Omega y después por un Beta."

"¿Un Omega?" Preguntó el rubio, confundido, pensado en que se había perdido parte de la conversación.

"Chris. Fui yo el que le dejó el ojo morado, no otro Alfa durante el entrenamiento de futbol." Respondió señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar, como si hubiese dicho una obviedad, y Chris alzó una ceja antes de sonreír.

"Buena esa, Viktor. A veces olvido que te puedes defender tú solo."

"Gracias. ¿Y quién es el valiente Beta que le rompió la nariz? Necesito hablar con él y decirle que le pondré un altar."

"Umm… Katsuki Yuuri. Reconocí su nombre porque tiene un lugar en el Top diez de estudiantes sobresalientes de todo el campus."

"¡Oh, sí! Él está en décimo lugar." Dijo Viktor tras reconocer también el nombre. Después de todo, el mismo estaba en el sexto puesto, y eso era porque a veces olvidaba hacer las tareas y eso le restaba puntos. Además, también recordaba haber escuchado a sus 'amigas' Omegas haberse burlado de un tal Katsuki simplemente por ser un Beta, aunque Viktor sospechaba que era por envidia, puesto que una de ellas estaba en el onceavo lugar, quedando fuera del Top. "¿De casualidad sabes qué estudia?"

"No tengo idea. No hablé mucho con él porque la policía se lo llevó para hacerle preguntas. El pobre estaba tan asustado que dudo mucho que dijera algo. Pero, Viktor, ¿estás seguro que quieres hablar con esos Betas? Aunque no sea tu culpa, tú eres la razón por la cual fueron atacados. Así que no te sientas mal si deciden que no quieren hablar contigo." Chris lo dijo con un rostro tan serio que Viktor se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

"De acuerdo. Si se rehúsan a hablar conmigo, no los presionaré." Dijo con voz solemne.

Y cumplió su palabra esa misma tarde, cuando fue a al hospital y los Betas no quisieron hablar con él tras escuchar su nombre. Pero aún faltaba el tercer Beta, así que al día siguiente intentó buscarlo en la Universidad.

Viktor recordó las palabras de Chris, por lo que en vez de preguntar por Katsuki a otros estudiantes y pensaran cosas extrañas (que ya de por si tenían sus teorías raras), mejor fue a la Sala de Profesores y pidió información sobre él. Muchas de las Carreras tenían asignaturas similares, así que supuso que tendrían algún profesor en común.

Y acertó. Katsuki y él tenían al mismo profesor Omega de Administración, puesto que el Beta estudiaba Gastronomía y el peliplateado Negocios. El profesor le aseguró que Katsuki no había ido a la escuela ese día, pero le dio una descripción física de él por si lo veía por el campus.

Al día siguiente, mientras Viktor se dirigía a la cafetería, se dio cuenta que dos de los amigos de Charlie estaban molestando a un Beta, el cual obviamente temblaba y trataba de no levantar la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Y al parecer nadie hacía nada por querer ayudarlo.

Entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

Cabello negro, ojos marrones, y lentes de marcos azules. Ese era Katsuki Yuuri.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Yuuri sabía que no era buena idea ir a la Universidad mientras aún estuviera fresca la noticia sobre el ataque, pero realmente necesitaba mantener su beca universitaria si quería pagar menos por sus estudios.

No obstante, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ello, puesto que muchos Alfas y Omegas lo miraban con sospecha mientras caminaba por los pasillos, y no tardó mucho de enterarse sobre los extraños rumores que lo señalaban a él como el culpable principal de todo, u otras versiones parecidas donde eran los otros Betas los que habían provocado al tal Charlie.

Al menos Yuuri se sentía a salvo con sus compañeros de clases, que la mayoría eran mujeres Omegas y un chico Omega que lo conocían bien y sabían lo tranquilo y trabajador que era el japonés. No lo creían capaz de iniciar una pelea si no era necesario. Incluso éstas lo defendieron cuando un par de Alfas, apestando a feromonas agresivas, entraron al término de una de sus clases para hacerse los muy machos con la excusa de que Yuuri había 'lastimado a uno de los suyos' y que le querían 'enseñar una lección'.

Entonces sus compañeras Omegas se pusieron delante de ellos y sólo necesitaron mirar con enojo a esos Alfas para que estos entendieran que debían marcharse si no querían problemas. Yuuri prácticamente pudo verlos marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas, y les agradeció el apoyo a sus compañeras con una reverencia.

Pero, cuando su grupo se dirigía a la cocina para las clases prácticas, los Alfas lo interceptaron y lo separaron de los demás.

Aunque Yuuri estaba asustado, sabía que esos Alfas, a menos que fueran unos imbéciles, no se atreverían a golpearlo en público, y menos si era cierto que eran amigos de su atacante. Era obvio que éstos sólo trataban de intimidarlo, así que se hizo oídos sordos a lo que fuera que le estaban diciendo y buscó con la mirada una ruta de escape.

Pero Yuuri se paralizó. Ahora no sólo estaba asustado sino también confundido, pues se dio cuenta que Viktor Nikiforov caminaba hacia su dirección con una expresión difícil de descifrar en el rostro. Hacía tan sólo un par de horas que se enteró que Viktor había sido el Omega que dejó a Charlie y por eso éste había entrado en cólera.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Viktor Nikiforov no sólo era uno de los hombres más populares de la Universidad por su belleza e inteligencia, sino que también era un Omega bastante cotizado, y su crush (y el de otros tantos) desde hacía un par de años. Curiosamente, Yuuri pensó por casi un año que Viktor era un Alfa debido a su actitud atrevida y su constitución tan alta y atlética; y no fue hasta que escuchó comentarios de muy mal gusto provenientes de otros Alfas que decían en 'broma' querer 'violar a Viktor y hacerlo su Omega para que fuera la madre de sus cachorros' que se dio cuenta que no era de ese género.

"¿Algún problema, chicos?" Escuchó la voz de Viktor preguntarle a los Alfas, quienes enseguida miraron al peliplateado con sorpresa y fingida calma.

Yuuri sintió escalofríos. La voz de Viktor era más sensual de lo que había imaginado. Aunque tenía un raro, más no menos atractivo, tono juguetón. Y conforme se acercaba podía distinguir de él un ligero olor a vainilla. ¿Acaso Viktor usaba perfume? Extraño. Sólo las mujeres Betas usaban perfume.

"Le preguntábamos a este Beta si se encontraba bien…" Dijo uno de los Alfas con una sonrisa nerviosa, y el Omega los miró de manera crítica durante un momento.

"Ya veo. Qué lindo de su parte preocuparte por el Beta que su amigo casi manda al hospital como a los otros dos." Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa, y a Yuuri le pareció divertido ver cómo los Alfas se tensaban. Pero seguía demasiado temeroso como para reírse, además de que no sabía las intenciones del peliplateado. "¿Y cuál es tu respuesta, Katsuki?"

El moreno se sobresaltó al tener de pronto los ojos azules del Omega sobre él, los cuales, sorpresivamente, lo miraban con preocupación. Oh, ¿sería acaso que Viktor se sentía culpable por lo sucedido?

"Ah…Eh…yo…" Genial. Tener a dos Alfas amenazándolo delante de su crush no era una situación nada cómoda, y menos cuando el exnovio de dicho crush casi lo ataca. Yuuri no podía decir ni en broma que 'se encontraba bien'. "De-debo ir a clases." El moreno rápidamente se dio una media vuelta y comenzó a huir de manera disimulada, con pasos apresurados pero sin correr.

Por un momento creyó que habría escapado con éxito, sin embargo, sintió un brazo entrelazándose con el suyo, y al volverse hacia su lado derecho se dio cuenta que era el brazo de Viktor, quien aún le sonreía.

"Déjame acompañarte a tu clase." Dijo Viktor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; como si fueran amigos, y Yuuri sintió sus mejillas arder al tiempo que continuó funcionado en automático y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir caminando con el Omega pegado a su lado.

Al llegar a la entrada exterior de la cocina, detrás de la Cafetería, Yuuri se soltó gentilmente de Viktor y le dio las gracias por su ayuda con una reverencia, pero antes de abrir la puerta, el peliplateado habló.

"Katsuki. En verdad lamento mucho lo que sucedió." Viktor lo dijo con un rostro tan vulnerable que Yuuri supo que estaba siendo honesto. "Sabía que Charlie era un patán, pero no creí que fuese a atacar a personas inocentes sólo porque rompí con él…"

"Es-está bien, Viktor. No es tu culpa." Replicó Yuuri lo más tranquilo que pudo, tratando de sostener su mirada nerviosa en el peliplateado. "Es culpa de ese Alfa. No existe ninguna excusa por cómo actuó. Somos Universitarios, no niños de guardería como para hacer ese tipo de rabietas..." El moreno no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta que acababa de insultar a un Alfa enfrente a su expareja Omega, y seguramente habría tenido un ataque de pánico sino fuera porque Viktor comenzó a reír.

"Tienes toda la razón en eso. Honestamente espero que Charlie se pudra en la cárcel por lo que hizo. Pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas…" Dio un suspiro desanimado, pero volvió a sonreír. "Katsuki, ¿está bien si nos reunimos después de clases? Me gustaría saber tu versión de los hechos. He oído rumores muy tontos sobre lo que sucedió, pero no puedo defenderte si no sé toda la verdad."

"Oh…" Murmuró sorprendido. ¿Defenderlo? Viktor no sólo era apuesto y olía bien, sino que también parecía indignado por lo que hizo aquel Alfa y deseaba ayudar. "Es-está bien. ¿Dónde?"

"Veámonos aquí mismo, así podremos conversar mientras tomamos un café o algo."

"De acuerdo… Mi clase termine en tres horas."

"¡Apartaré una mesa para nosotros!" Exclamó Viktor tan animado que Yuuri se ruborizó de nuevo, teniendo que recordarse a sí mismo que no se trataba de una cita ni nada parecido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres horas más tarde, cuando Yuuri entró con temor a la Cafetería debido a las miradas acusatorias que muchos cernían sobre él, realmente no creía que el Omega lo estuviese esperando. Así que decidió buscarlo rápidamente con la mirada, y si no lo veía, se iría de inmediato.

Pero para su buena o mala suerte (aún no estaba seguro de cuál se trababa), Viktor lo vio primero y agitó una mano para llamar su atención. Así que, resignado, se encaminó a sentarse con él.

"Katsuki, gracias por venir." Sonrió, y el moreno podría jurar que su sonrisa tenía forma de corazón. "No estaba seguro de lo que te gusta, así que preferí esperarte antes de ordenar."

"Yuuri. Mi nombre es Yuuri. Katsuki es mi apellido." Dijo antes de si quiera pensar que al Omega quizás aquello no le importaría en absoluto, pero eran tantas las personas que lo llamaban erróneamente por su apellido que ya era casi un acto reflejo. "Es-es decir, ¡llámeme como gustes!"

"Yuuri…" Dijo, pronunciando su nombre con lentitud y de la manera correcta, alargado la 'u'. También solía pasar que nadie dijese bien su nombre. "¡Ah! Ya veo. Olvidaba que eres Japonés." Rió. "¿Y qué significa tu nombre?"

"Uh…" Nadie le había preguntado eso antes, así que le tomó un par de segundos procesar la pregunta y la respuesta. "Bueno… 'Yuuri' podría traducirse como 'ganador' o 'victorioso'."

"¡¿En serio?! Mi nombre literalmente significa 'victoria' o 'victorioso' en Ruso. Qué casualidad que nuestros nombres signifique lo mismo pero en otro idioma. Supongo que eso nos hace tocayos, ¿no crees?"

"…Sí. Supongo." Yuuri rió, dándose cuenta que, aunque por deducción sabía el significado del nombre de Viktor, nunca se le ocurrió pensar en lo divertido de la similitud. Entonces se percató que el peliplateado se le había quedado mirando un momento, y eso le hizo sentirse algo nervioso, recordando por qué estaban allí. "¿Qué tal si… pedimos algo?"

"Ah, cierto..." Carraspeó y volvió a sonreír. "¿Quieres un café o una malteada? Yo invito." Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a la fila.

"¿Oh? Creo que deberíamos compartir el gasto…"

"¡Nada de eso, Yuuri! Yo soy el que te estoy quitando de tu tiempo. Déjame invitarte hoy. Quizás la próxima vez seas tú quien me invite y entonces será bajo tus propios términos." Dijo y… ¿le guiñó un ojo? Al moreno eso lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Viktor estaba flirteando con él o esa era su actitud normal? "¿Entonces…?"

"Ah…De acuerdo. Um… quizás… ¿una malteada de galleta?" Ahora Viktor fue el que lo miró con sorpresa.

"Eso lo que yo voy a pedir." Dijo tal cual niño animado, y el corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelvo. ¿Cómo era posible que Viktor fuese tan adorable?

Yuuri estaba seguro que el atractivo de Viktor no tenía que ver con el hecho de ser un Omega, pues si no fuera por su largo cabello, fácilmente podría pasar como un Alfa a ojos de cualquier Beta. Debía ser su actitud tan encantadora y divertida.

Y si no fuera por las miradas críticas que Yuuri sentía tras sus espaldas en ese momento, proveniente de otros estudiantes que aún se encontraban en la Cafetería con ellos, el moreno se hubiese dado cuenta que Viktor, en efecto, estaba intentando flirtear con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba flirteando con Yuuri.

Él no era el tipo de persona que se enamorara con facilidad o se dejara impresionar por otros. De hecho, hasta ese momento, Charlie había sido su único y primer novio. Y eso fue porque sitió pena por el Alfa que le había estado rogando por un año, además de que todos sus 'amigos' lo convencieron también para darle una oportunidad.

Pero hacía tan sólo tres días que acababa de salir de esa mala relación (la cual hacía tiempo que ya ni siquiera se sentía como una), y su única intención era hablar con Yuuri para poder saber todas las versiones del ataque y tratar de convencer a los demás de que dejaran de apoyar al imbécil de su ex.

Pero entonces se acercó al hombre Beta y…

No sólo vio sus ojos marrones de cerca y notó lo adorable que se veía temblando como un cachorrito asustado a pesar de haber logrado romperle la nariz a un Alfa, sino que también pudo oler su aroma natural. La mayoría de Betas usaban perfumes artificiales que molestaban su nariz.

El aroma de Yuuri era fuerte y varonil, pero no como el olor de los Alfas, que tendían a tener un oler picante a sexo o a calcetines sudados mal lavados; sino que olía parecido a la tierra mojada después de una noche de lluvia, o el aroma del café negro por la mañana. Era reconfortante.

¡Y además sus nombres significaban lo mismo! ¿Qué tantas probabilidades habían en que dos personas de diferentes países tuviesen el mismo nombre según su lengua materna y que se encontraran? Si esa no era una señal de algo bueno, Viktor la tomaría como una de todos modos.

Cuando pagó por las malteadas, teniendo que ignorar a un Alfa que trató de sacarle plática durante la fila, el cual le decía que 'era un Omega muy lindo como para estar sin novio', éste tuvo la osadía de tomar a Viktor de la muñeca y pedirle su número de teléfono.

"Lo siento. Mi perro se comió mi teléfono." Mintió con una sonrisa forzada, pues Makkachin era un encanto y lo más que hacía era morder zapatos; y no esperó a ver la reacción del tipo para regresar a la mesa con el muchacho japonés. "Yuuri, ¿crees que puedas contarme lo que recuerdes?"

"Uh, sí. Claro." El moreno bebió un poco de la malteada, y después comenzó a contar su versión de la historia, la cual fue casi la misma que Chris le había dicho. "No era mi intención golpearlo con el libro, pero entré en pánico y supongo que fue un acto reflejo… Cuando le dije a la policía lo que sucedió, ellos parecieron creerme, pero dudo mucho que mi testimonio ayude de algo."

Wow… Yuuri se veía tan arrepentido de haber golpeado a Charlie que Viktor se enterneció. Pero al mismo tiempo eso lo hizo molestarse más con su ex.

"Está bien, Yuuri. Creo que fuiste muy valiente por defenderte." Alargó una mano hacia una de las del Beta y la estrechó. Yuuri al principio pareció agradecido por eso, hasta que su mano se tensó y sus ojos marrones voltearon hacia otro lado.

Ah, claro. Seguían en la Cafetería de la Universidad. Viktor no necesitó girar la cabeza para saber que otras personas los estaban mirando y seguramente creando rumores sobre ellos. Yuuri era un chico tan tierno que Viktor no quería que tuviese más problemas, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería era dar por terminada esa reunión.

"Yuuri." Habló Viktor de nuevo, sin alejar su mano. "Debo irme ahora. ¿Pero qué tal si me das tu número de teléfono o tus redes sociales? Tú y yo estamos en el Top 10 de mejores estudiantes de todo el campus, y por eso creo que seríamos buenos compañeros de estudios."

Yuuri regresó su vista hacia él y lo miró dubitativo, por lo que el peliplateado le rezó a cualquier Dios existente que el Beta entendiera que eso era sólo una excusa para volverse a ver. Y éstos parecieron escuchar sus plegarías, porque Yuuri se ruborizó y sonrió con timidez.

"Uhm… Está bien." Apartó su mano de la del Omega, pero sólo para sacar su celular de su mochila. Viktor debió admitir que no esperaba que el celular de Yuuri fuese tan… ¿anticuado? Por no decir viejo, feo y pasado de moda. Su móvil era tan de otra época que ni siquiera tenía pantalla táctil y seguro que no soportaba Apps. "Y… no tengo redes sociales." Dijo tras intercambiar sus números. Y Viktor se dio cuenta que tenía muchas llamadas y mensajes de su ex, los cuales decidió ignorar por el momento.

"Oh, ¿eres de los que no les gusta usar las redes?" Inquirió un poco en tono de broma.

"No estoy seguro…" Contestó pensativo. "Sólo tenemos una computadora en mi casa y la usamos estrictamente como base de datos. El restaurante de mi familia tiene una red social que hizo la amiga de mi madre y mi hermana mayor es la que la administra, pero yo no tengo idea de cómo funciona eso. Yo paso más tiempo en la cocina, por lo que sólo uso la computadora para hacer las tareas o buscar recetas."

"Ya veo…" Viktor de pronto se vio golpeado por la realidad. Había olvidado por un momento que los Betas solían trabajar prácticamente desde niños y que no siempre tenían acceso a lujos tan sencillos como un celular o una laptop… lo cual significaba que no podría mandarle mensajes de texto a Yuuri.

Cuando el peliplateado volvió a su dormitorio, lo primero que hizo fue revisar los mensajes de Charlie. Al parecer éste se encontraba en arresto domiciliario, con libre acceso a Internet. El Alfa le rogaba por su perdón y decía que lo extrañaba y que esperaba que lo fuera a visitar a su casa. Viktor lo bloqueó. Sin embargo, después revisó sus redes.

 **Lamento mucho lo que hice, y espero que Vitya pueda perdonarme por haberme enojado tanto por una simple discusión que tuvimos. Por favor, regresa conmigo~**

Viktor contestó el mensaje con algo sencillo antes de bloquearlo también de sus redes.

 **Vitya: También discúlpate con esos Betas. Y yo no pienso volver con alguien que me golpeó [foto del moretón sobre su estómago].**

Si Charlie no iría a la cárcel por lo que hizo, al menos Viktor intentaría hacerle las cosas difíciles en la Universidad.

El peliplateado supo que ya todos lo sabían cuándo comenzó a recibir mensajes de texto de personas que ni siquiera conocía preguntándole si estaba bien. Él no tenía ganas de contestar uno a uno, así que publicó una respuesta genérica de agradecimiento a todos por su apoyo, y recordándoles que los Betas fueron las víctimas.

Después de comer algo y darse una ducha, lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a Yuuri.

"¿Viktor?" Preguntó Yuuri con confusión al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Hola, Yuuri! Disculpa que te llamara, pero quería asegurarme de haber copiado bien tu número y… para ver si querías hablar un rato." Dijo, no siendo del todo mentira. Le habría bastado mandarle un mensaje para cerciorarse de eso, pero como el celular de Yuuri era viejo… Al menos podría escuchar su voz mientras le contaba sobre su publicación. "Espero no haberte llamado en un mal momento."

"¡N-no! Está bien. A esta hora no suele haber muchos clientes, y hoy sólo me toca hacer limpieza. Podemos conversar, si quieres…"

"¡Eso me gustaría!... Um, Yuuri, escucha. Hay algo que no te dije porque había mucha gente en la Cafetería…"

Sin darse cuenta, el Omega y el Beta hablaron alrededor de dos horas. Viktor se enteró que Yuuri tenía 21 años y que también le gustaban los poodles, aunque nunca tuvo mascotas. Y Yuuri se enteró que Viktor tenía 23 años, y que él sí tenía un poodle, pero no lo podía mantener en su dormitorio. Se dieron cuenta que tenían tantas cosas en común que creían que el otro bromeaba cada vez que se decían '¡a mí también me gusta!'.

Y tuvieron que colgar sólo porque tenían tarea que hacer, y porque Viktor quiso avisarle a sus padres sobre su publicación antes de que se enteraran por otros medios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Viktor se arrepintió un poco de su publicación porque nadie lo dejaba en paz en la escuela. Desde que salió de su dormitorio había Omegas esperándolo afuera y diciéndole que 'él era especial y que debía ser tratado como un rey', o Alfas sugiriendo que si él fuese 'su Omega' nunca lo rozarían ni con el pétalo de una rosa y un montón de tonterías más.

Incluso recibió llamadas de periodistas locales que pedían su versión de la historia, pero gracias a las Políticas de privacidad de los Dormitorios, Viktor los pudo ignorar con facilidad.

Ni siquiera podía ir al baño a solas porque la gente lo seguía a todas partes y no encontraba la manera de quitárselos de encima. No obstante, cuando su celular le avisó que Yuuri era el que lo llamaba, Viktor contestó de inmediato.

"Yuuri." Canturreó su nombre. "¿A qué debo agradecer tu llamada?"

"¿Estás ocupado? Me gustaría verte… ¡Es-es decir! Tuve temprano las prácticas de cocina e hice algo para ti..."

"¿Algo para mí? Dime dónde nos vemos." Apenas colgar, Viktor se despidió de quién-quiera-que-fuesen las personas que lo rodeaban y caminó a toda prisa hacia la Cafetería. Al entrar, vio que el Beta ya se encontraba sentado en una mesa lejana de la puerta, y tenía un pedazo de pastel frente a él.

"Gracias a tu publicación de ayer, hoy muchas personas dejaron de molestarme." Comentó Yuuri con una sonrisa algo triste, pues le dolía saber que Viktor también había sido lastimado por su ex. "Así que… Bueno, en mi clase de hoy aprendimos a hacer el postre Pavlova, y pensé en ti… ¡No sólo porque tuviese nombre ruso, sino como agradecimiento!" Dijo con sus mejillas adorablemente rojas mientras le acercaba el plato, y Viktor sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, Yuuri. Conozco ese postre. Realmente no fue creado en Rusia, ¿sabías? Pero fue nombrado así debido a una bailarina rusa. ¿Les contaron esa historia en clases?" El moreno negó con la cabeza. "Se dice que el cocinero que creó esta receta estaba enamorado de una famosa bailarina llamada Anna Pavlova, por eso el nombre." Dijo, y guiñó un ojo antes de tomar el tenedor y probarlo. "¡Wow! ¡Es delicioso!"

"Me alegro que te guste." Dijo el moreno con cierto alivio, con sus mejillas todavía encendidas, como si creyera que sucedería lo contrario.

"¡Claro! Es tan bueno que no me importaría ser tu conejillo de indias cada vez que cocines algo."

"Oh… Me serviría de mucho tener una opinión ajena a la de mis compañeros de clases. Quizás te tome la palabra." Yuuri replicó con una sonrisa tan radiante y una determinación brillando en sus ojos marrones que Viktor ya espera impaciente su próximo encuentro.

Y a pesar de las habladurías de terceros y de las críticas que Viktor podía escuchar por los pasillos de la escuela, Yuuri y él se siguieron viendo durante los recesos y conversaron por teléfono durante las tardes. Y sin mucha sorpresa, Chris era el único de sus amigos que pensaban que el Beta sería una buena pareja para él.

Al pasar una semana, Viktor se enteró por las noticias locales que su exnovio había sido condenado, además de pagar las cuentas del hospital de los Betas, a ir a terapia de manejo de ira, y… y eso fue todo.

Nada de cárcel, nada de justicia. Ni siquiera había sido expulsado de la Universidad.

Su único consuelo era que Charlie había sido muy atacado en las redes sociales por 'violencia domestica' contra un Omega (olvidándose por completo del verdadero delito contra los Betas), y que publicó que se cambiaría de Universidad para 'tener un nuevo comienzo'.

Viktor estaba tan enojado que deseó poder abrazarse a Makkachin y llorar sobre su pelaje de pura frustración, como hacía cada vez que se sentía como la única persona en el mundo con un poco de sentido común. Pero el poodle se encontraba en casa de sus padres.

Aunque se sintió mucho mejor cuando Yuuri, quien ya se había enterado también de la noticia, preparó un _bento_ para él con caritas de poodles hechas de arroz y ojitos de algas. Ese día Viktor sintió por primera vez la imperiosa necesidad de besar al Beta. Y por suerte, no tuvo que esperar más que un par de semanas más, pues Yuuri aceptó ser su novio.

* * *

 **Veremos más de la relación de pareja de Viktor y Yuuri en los siguientes caps ;D**

 ***Postre Pavlova:** Es un postre real de Nueva Zelanda. Se sabe que fue llamado así por la bailarina rusa Anna Pavlova, pero no sé sabe si era cierto que el cocinero estaba enamorado de ella o sólo la admiraba mucho.

 ***Charlie:** Decidí ponerle ese nombre al ex de Viktor porque es un nombre Americano bastante genérico x'D

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

 ** _Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews :D_**


	4. 3: Aroma a ti

Cuando Viktor Nikiforov se le declaró tan sólo un mes después de haberse conocido (aunque en teoría Viktor ya lo conocía desde antes gracias al top 10), Yuuri no estaba muy seguro de qué contestar…

Es decir, claro que le gustaba Viktor y que tenía un crush hacia él desde hacía unos meses atrás. Pero Yuuri siempre creyó que se limitaría a admirarlo desde lejos, como si se tratara de una obra de arte que no debía ser manchada por manos ajenas.

No obstante, el Viktor real era bastante… pegoste. Le gustaba tocar cuando hablaba. Y siempre le tocaba los brazos o la espalda mientras conversaban. Inclusive había veces en las que el Omega echaba sobre brazos sobre él y lo abrazaba sin ninguna razón aparente. Lo cual se sentía… bien.

A Yuuri le parecía increíble que Viktor siempre lo fuese a buscar cuando tenían recesos en la Universidad, o que lo tomara del brazo al caminar, o que siempre se sentara a su lado en la Cafetería, casi pegando sus sillas; o que éste disfrutara de comer los platillos que preparaba en la clase de Cocina; o que el peliplateado lo llamara por las tardes cuando terminaba su turno en el restaurante.

Muchas de esas llamadas terminaban casi siempre con ambos perdiendo la noción del tiempo y hablando por horas sobre cualquier cosa. En una ocasión particularmente graciosa, Viktor se quedó sin temas para conversar, así que se dispuso a narrar lo que veía en la televisión con tal de no colgarle (y Yuuri lo escuchó con gusto).

Viktor incluso lo había ayudado a crear una red social para poder 'etiquetarlo' cada vez que se tomaban fotos juntos, o pasarse archivos de manera más fácil cuando se ayudaban entre ellos a corregirse las tareas. Además, Yuuri descubrió que los amigos de Viktor fueron los Alfas que lo habían ayudado previamente.

Sin embargo… Yuuri no podía evitar preocuparse por las miradas y murmullos sobre ellos.

Había rumores que decían que Viktor sólo era su amigo por pena… O que él se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad del Omega para hacerlo sentir culpable respecto a su exnovio y presionarlo para tener sexo con él como una especie de 'perdón'. Rumores que obviamente eran mentira, puesto que Viktor y él no habían vuelto a hablar sobre Charlie desde que se enteraron de la resolución del juez. Decidieron olvidarse del Alfa para centrarse en su amistad. Inclusive Yuuri había visto cuando el Omega ignoraba de manera poco disimulada los flirteos de otros Alfas, o declinaba las invitaciones de otras personas para sentarse con ellos en la Cafetería (sobre todo si éstos decían que el Beta no podía acompañarlos), así que era evidente Viktor era su amigo porque él quería.

Yuuri sabía que quería contestar que sí a la declaración de Viktor, pero al mismo tiempo temía arruinar más la reputación del Omega…

Y se dio cuenta que había tardado demasiado tiempo en contestar cuando la mirada azul del peliplateado se entristeció.

"Está bien, Yuuri… Quizás sólo deberíamos seguir siendo amigos…" Viktor estaba por darse la vuelta para, probablemente, volver a su dormitorio y estar solo, cuando el japonés lo tomó de la mano con prisa.

"¡Viktor! ¡Es-espera! ¡Lo siento! Qui-quiero decir… ¡Sí, sí quiero ser tu novio!" Exclamó más alto de lo que esperaba, con la cabeza gacha y temblando de nervios. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo de tal manera que juraría que podrían derretir hielos con ellas.

Todavía se encontraban en la Universidad. Habían ido a uno de los jardines más alejado de los salones para tener algo de privacidad y evitar que la gente los interrumpieran como de costumbre (Alfas tratando de robar la atención del Omega); pero sabían que de todos modos habrían algunas personas caminando por los alrededores (para ir a otras clases o a los baños), por lo que el moreno no esperaba que Viktor lo tomara de la barbilla, levantara su cabeza, y lo besara justo en los labios.

No era el primer beso de ninguno de los dos, pero Yuuri lo sintió así debido a que sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo se estremeció de tal manera que se tuvo que abrazar al peliplateado para no caer. Por su parte, Viktor se sintió exactamente de la misma manera, pero sumando alivio porque Yuuri le había dicho que sí y además correspondiera su beso.

"Hacía tiempo que quería hacer eso." Canturrió Viktor cerca de su oído, abrazándose al Beta con fuerza. "Aunque no esperaba que tus labios fuesen tan ásperos. Tendré que comprarte un bálsamo labial."

"¡Viktor!" Yuuri rió. Solamente Viktor era capaz de hacerlo reír incluso en un momento así. "Mis labios está bien. Lo que sucede es que los tuyos son muy delicados." Contrarrestó fingiendo haberse ofendido, lo que hizo que el peliplateado también se 'ofendiese'.

"¡Yuuri! ¿Sólo tenemos un minuto de novios y ya nos estamos peleando?" Exclamó tratando de no reírse. "Pero eres adorable, así que te perdono." Y se dieron un segundo beso para 'reconciliarse'.

"Viktor… ¿estás seguro que quieres que yo sea tu novio?" Preguntó el moreno mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del Omega, no atreviéndose a mirarlo por si éste se daba cuenta que había cometido un error.

"Por supuesto que quiero que seas mi novio, Yuuri. No me harás cambiar de opinión." Respondió mientras hundía una mano por el cabello negro. "No me importa que seas un Beta. Tú eres un buen hombre y me gusta mucho conversar contigo. Me siento cómodo a tu lado. Además, eres muy apuesto y hueles muy bien."

"Oh. Gracias..." Rió aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. "Yo… también creo que eres atractivo. Me gustas cómo eres y estar contigo. Además, pienso que eres una persona confiable y divertida... Y hueles dulce…" Dijo ruborizándose cada vez más a la vez que usaba los dedos de una de sus manos para jugar con los largos mechones de plata con nerviosísimo, y Viktor sonrió.

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Yuuri!" Dijo sorprendido, pero complacido y con sus mejillas también ruborizadas. "No sabía que los Betas pudieran oler a los Omegas."

"¿Uh? No, que yo sepa no podemos olerlos." Lo miró con extrañeza un par de segundos hasta que su cerebro entendió a lo que se refería. "Espera, ¿quieres decir que no usas perfume?"

"Yuuri. Soy un Omega. No necesito usar perfume." Respondió como si fuese algo muy obvio. "Ah. No me digas que eres un Alfa vestido de Beta, por favor." Comentó en tono de broma.

"Espero que no." Respondió con una sonrisa tímida. "Puedo oler un aroma dulce parecido a la vainilla cuando estoy contigo. Y eso nunca me ha pasado con otros Omegas. Ni con Yuuko, ni con mis compañeras de clase, o los clientes del restaurante; sólo me pasa contigo."

"¡Wow! ¡Eso significa que yo debo ser especial!" Exclamó con su sonrisa de corazón, y besó a Yuuri de nuevo antes de dejarlo reaccionar. Al principio el moreno se sobresaltó por su entusiasmo, pero después rió. "Yuuri." Tan pronto dejaron de besarse, tomó al japonés de los hombros y lo miró con seriedad. "¿Está bien si nuestra relación es pública? Sé que otros nos querrán molestar por ello. Así que necesito saber qué es lo que te hará sentir más cómodo."

"Yo…" El moreno lo pensó un momento, y se dio cuenta que no quería darle el gusto a terceros de dictar las decisiones importantes de su vida, y menos cuando Viktor estaba implicado en ellas. "Estaré de acuerdo con lo que tú decidas." Dijo con la misma seriedad. "Pero estoy seguro que me gustará más poder besarte sin temor a que 'alguien nos descubran'."

"Sí, pienso lo mismo." Sonrió al tiempo que su expresión se suavizaba. "¿Puedo publicarlo en mis redes? Quiero cambiar mi estado para que todos sepan que no estoy disponible para nadie más que para ti. Y así quizás algunos Alfas ya me dejen en paz..."

"Um…Bueno. Si crees que eso nos puede ayudar a que no nos molesten mucho, está bien."

"No estoy seguro de que eso ayude realmente…" Confesó con una sonrisa apenada, ya habiendo notado algunas miradas incrédulas hacia ellos tras besarse. Sin mencionar que una Omega les tomó una fotografía como si estuviese viendo un animal exótico en un zoológico. "Pero quiero poder presumirle a todos que tengo un adorable novio, si es que eso está bien para ti."

"Entiendo…" Contestó también percibiendo las miradas, y llevó su mano libre a una de las mejillas de Viktor para acariciarla con dulzura. "Está bien. Yo también quiero poder presumir a mi novio."

"Perfecto." Tomó la mano del moreno y besó su palma con afecto. "Y, Yuuri… Si alguna vez un Alfa intenta molestarte otra vez, llámame." Dijo, no teniendo que nombrar a su ex para darle a entender a lo que se refería. "No importa si estoy en clases o contestando algún examen; sólo llámame e iré a ayudarte. Lo que más me importa es tu seguridad. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De-de acuerdo… Yo también te digo lo mismo. Quizás no soy tan fuerte como un Alfa, pero siempre cargo conmigo un libro de tapa dura." Dijo aquello con rostro serio, pero fue evidente que su elección de palabras había sido para aligerar el ambiente y hacer reír a Viktor, lo cual consiguió.

 **Vitya Nikiforov cambió su estado de Soltero a En una relación con Katsuki Yuuri.**

 **[Foto: Viktor besando a Yuuri en la mejilla]  
Mi corazón ha sido robado… y no acepto devoluciones n3n. **_**Katsuki Yuuri**_

 **Sexy Chris:** Ja! Y tú pensando que Yuuri te diría que no. Facilidades a ambos lol

 **Hombre random033:** pff no van a durar mucho, el otro tipo es un beta

 **Mujer random89:** mi hermano menor es un beta, y aunque yo lo quiero mucho, casi todos en mi familia lo odian por eso, asi que creo que es lindo que les des una oportunidad a un beta. Suerte!

 **EmilDiePie:** me alegro por ustedes ∑d(°∀°d)

 **Mujer random29:** en serio dejaste a charli por eso? un beta? Que mal gusto tienes!

 **Hombre random41:** cuando te aburras de ese beta yo esoty diponible, soy alfa, solo mandame inbox xd

 **Isabella Queen:** Aww. Yo los apoyo totalmente. Se nota que se quieren!

 **Mujer random93:** apuesto a que te acostabas con el y por eso charlie te golpeo, zorra!

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** Cuánta arena hay en los comentarios. Yo creo que se ven bien juntos. Y qué si Katsuki es un beta? Eso no tiene nada de malo! :c

 **Phichit+chu:** _Leo de la Iglesia_ si te fijas, la mayoría son comentarios de alfas que _Vitya_ rechazó. Puro ardido lol

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Yuuri regresó casa ese día, no se dio cuenta cuando algunos de los clientes habituales levantaron sus cabezas de sus platillos y se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza, ni se dio cuenta cuando Minako entró al establecimiento con tranquilidad, como normalmente haría, pero que se quedó paralizada un momento tras oler algo en el aire.

Yuuri simplemente saludó a sus padres y fue a su habitación al segundo piso para cambiarse de ropa e iniciar enseguida su turno de trabajo. Tenía las intenciones de decirle a su familia sobre su novio después de cerrar el restaurante. El moreno no estaba especialmente preocupado por sus reacciones, pues si algo le habían enseñado sus padres era que todos los géneros debían ser respetados por igual. Pero estaba en su naturaleza preocuparse de más y tratar de darles la noticia con las palabras adecuadas.

No obstante, sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando, al volver al primer piso e ir a la cocina, Minako lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a gritarle mientras lo sacudía frenéticamente.

"¡Yuuri! ¡¿Por qué hueles a Omega?!"

"¡Mi-Minako-senpai!" Trató de hablar, pero la mujer seguía sin dejar de sacudirlo. "N-no en-entiendo de que-qué ha-hablas."

"Hey, ¿por qué tanto escandaló?" Preguntó Mari entrando a la cocina y con rostro molesto, pero sin estar enojada realmente. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la mujer Alfa fuese tan escandalosa, sobre todo cuando estaba ebria. "Minako-senpai, estás asustando a los clientes."

"¡Yuuri tiene el olor de un Omega impregnado en él!" Dijo como respuesta. ¡¿Por qué y quién fue?!"

"¿Y eso es algo…malo?" Mari hizo la pregunta que el moreno haría si no estuviese tan mareado.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo es si ese Omega no es tu pareja!" Exclamó, y por fin dejando de sacudirlo. "¡Es como si estuviera marcado su territorio en Yuuri y sin su permiso!"

"Pe-pero Viktor es mi pareja…" Replicó el moreno mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, recordando de pronto que, de hecho, el peliplateado le había pedido permiso para 'poner su olor en él'. Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba el olor en Alfas y Omegas, pero sabía que era algo importante, por lo que le contestó a su novio que sí. Pero también sabía que, como Beta, ese olor no le duraría mucho tiempo en la piel.

"¿Viktor?" Repitió Minako con la mirada entornada. "¿El mismo Viktor que dijiste que te apoyó cuando casi fuiste atacado por el imbécil de su exnovio?"

"Sí, ese mismo. Hoy nos hicimos novios… ¿Por qué me miras así?" Inquirió confundido.

"¡No dijiste que fuese un Omega!"

"Uhm… Creí que era obvio… su ex era un Alfa…" Dijo Yuuri sintiéndose un poco incomodado. "¿Hay algo de malo con que Viktor sea un Omega?"

"¿Uh? ¡No! Perdona." Minako dijo apenada. "No era mi intención regañarte, Yuuri. Supongo que mi instinto protector de 'madre Alfa' me hizo actuar de esa manera. En realidad, estoy feliz por ti. Por lo que nos has contado de Viktor, se nota que te llevas muy bien con él. Y si decidió imprégnate con su olor, significa que te está tomando en serio. No todos los Alfas u Omegas se dejan impregnar por el olor o impregnan a sus parejas, ¿lo sabías? Eso es algo muy personal."

"Vaya…, te conseguiste un novio Omega." Comentó Mari con voz impresionada. "Bien hecho, hermanito. Iré a decírselo a nuestros padres." Dijo, y salió de la cocina.

"No entiendo… ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre Marcar e Impregnar el olor?" Preguntó el moreno un tanto confundido.

"Sí. Cuando los Alfas y Omegas se 'Marcan' entre sí, sólo significa que están de acuerdo para pasar sus vidas juntos y tener cachorros. No necesariamente significa que se amen. Es sólo un acuerdo social, justo como el matrimonio de los Betas. Casi siempre Marcar a alguien significa probarle a sus familias que están juntos, así los Alfas pueden heredar los puestos de trabajo de sus suegros, o que el Omega tenga acceso al dinero de su pareja." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora, Impregnar tu olor en alguien significa compartir tu aroma con la persona a la que quieres, ya sea tu pareja o tus hijos. Los Alfas tienden a querer impregnar su olor para marcar territorio y advertirles a otros que su pareja 'ya tiene dueño', pero si lo hacen ya Marcados es por amor. Mientras que los Omegas no suelen impregnar su olor porque son más reservados, pero si lo hacen, es una gran muestra de amor o confianza. Yuuko y Takeshi suelen impregnar su olor entre ellos y a sus hijas. Creí que ellos te lo habrían explicado en algún momento."

"Oh… Supongo que no lo hicieron porque nunca pregunté…" Comentó pensativo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. "Espera… Es decir que si Viktor dejó su olor en mí…" Yuuri ni siquiera terminó la oración cuando ya tenía la cara completamente roja, y un hormigueo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Se sentía halagado y afortunado de que Viktor pensase en él de esa forma, sobre todo porque él sentía lo mismo por él. Minako asintió y sonrió.

"¡Yuuri! ¿Es cierto lo que dice tu hermana?" Preguntó Hiroko entrando a la cocina con prisa y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con Toshiya tras ella. "¿Viktor es tu novio? ¿Y es un Omega?"

"Sí. Es cierto…" Respondió aún ruborizado, y su padre le dio palmadas en la espalda de manera cómplice.

"¡Felicidades! ¿Y cuándo podremos conocerlo?" Inquirió su madre entusiasmada.

"No lo sé…Apenas hoy comenzamos a salir…"

"Um, sí. Quizás es muy pronto para que conozca a la familia." Concordó Toshiya, pensando en que no quería incomodar a la nueva pareja con formalidades. "Aunque podrías invitarlo a comer al restaurante."

"Se lo preguntaré." Yuuri sonrió y suspiro aliviado. Al parecer no tenía de qué preocuparse porque su familia rechazara a Viktor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Viktor volvió a su dormitorio esa tarde, vio con tristeza el tipo de mensajes que había recibido en su publicación. No fue tanto el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente estuviera en contra de su relación, sino que muchos de esos mensajes eran para insultar a Yuuri. Su adorable Yuuri que no dañaba ni a una mosca, pero que si era necesario, se enfrentaría valientemente a un Alfa. Por lo que Viktor no se tocó el corazón para borrar esos comentarios y bloquear a esas personas, además de reportarlas, para después agradecer los comentarios más positivos.

También recibió mensajes de odio y amenazas infantiles por parte de Charlie. Pero el Alfa usaba una cuenta falsa para 'no ser reconocido'… Viktor ya conocía sus faltas de ortografía y su manera tan cavernícola de expresarse. Así que simplemente lo bloqueó como a los demás.

Entonces llamó a sus padres y les contó sobre su nuevo novio, muy a pesar de que sabía que su padre, Sergei, no estaba muy de acuerdo con su relación con un Beta, pero tampoco parecía tener intenciones de desalentarlo; mientras que su madre, Nina, de quien había heredado su entusiasmo, genuinamente lo felicitó por ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, cuando Yuuri llegó a la Universidad, realmente no se sorprendió de sentir algunas miradas sobre él. Aún así, eso no evitó que se sintiera inseguro y que caminara a prisa hacia todos lados para evadir confrontaciones.

Al menos la mayoría de sus compañeras de clases lo felicitaron por su nueva relación, y las que no parecían felices con la idea, al menos no dijeron nada en contra.

"¿Y quién fue el que se declaró?" Preguntó Guang Hong, el único chico Omega que había en su clase.

"Viktor fue el que se declaró." Contestó el moreno, ruborizándose un poco al recordarlo.

"Me lo imaginé." Rió el castaño. "Se nota que le gustas mucho. Impregnó su olor en ti." Ahora Yuuri se ruborizó por completo.

Sin embargo, más tarde el japonés se vio amenazado por alguien. Al terminar su clase, se dirigió como de costumbre a la Cafetería para encontrarse con Viktor, pero fue detenido por un Alfa, del cual no conocía su nombre, pero que sabía que era compañero de clases de su novio por las veces que había ido a buscarlo a su salón.

El Alfa era el típico americano rubio de rostro atractivo y barbilla partida, el cual su gran sonrisa blanca gritaba por donde la vieras que era totalmente calculada y falsa.

"¿Así que Viktor y tú ahora son pareja, no?" Preguntó el Alfa cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia el Beta como si necesitara hacer un gran esfuerzo por sostener su mirada en él. Yuuri no percibía peligro, pero aun así se sentía paranoico y temeroso de decir algo mal, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y esperar por el momento propicio para correr. "¿Cuánto dinero quieres para alejarte de él?" De acuerdo, aquello hizo que el miedo se convirtiera en indignación.

"¿Disculpa…?" Yuuri alzó la cabeza sin darse cuenta que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Eres un Beta. ¿Por qué querrías estar con un Omega si no es por su dinero? Además, ustedes no son sexualmente compatibles. ¿En serio piensas que podrás complacerlo cuando esté en celo?" Rió con sorna. "Dime tu precio y yo te lo pagaré. Conserva tu dignidad y aléjate de Viktor antes de que se dé cuenta que no vales la pena."

"No." Respondió molesto. Quizás unos días atrás se habría dejado intimidar por aquellas palabras. Pero era obvio que Viktor lo había elegido a él sobre a todos los Alfas que conocía. Y era más que evidente que ese Alfa estaba tan desesperado por la atención del Omega que hasta recurría al 'dinero de papi' para intentar sobornar a 'un simple Beta', en vez de tratar de ganarse el afecto de Viktor.

"¿Qué dijiste?" El Alfa se irguió de forma amenazante, mientras que Yuuri se encogió a la defensiva. Entonces recordó las palabras de Viktor, de llamarlo por si tenía problemas. Pero su celular estaba dentro de su mochila y temió moverse para no provocar más al Alfa. "¡Será mejor para ti que aceptes mi oferta si no quieres tener más problemas conmigo!"

El Alfa estaba tan cegado de furia que no se dio cuenta que el moreno ya había encontrado una manera de pasarle de lado y alejarse. Pero antes de que Yuuri pudiera escapar, se sobresaltó al sentir un brazo sobre sus hombros. Aunque se tranquilizó de inmediato al darse cuenta que se trataba de Christophe.

"¡Yuuri! Te estaba buscando." Dijo el rubio con su habitual sonrisa seductora. "Ah, disculpa. No me di cuenta que tenías compañía." Fingió no haber notado al otro tipo antes, y se dirigió a éste con rostro concentrado. "Espera. Creo que te conozco." Y cuando el Alfa estaba por decir su nombre con orgullo, Chris continuó. "¡Ya lo recuerdo! Eres aquel tipo que Viktor rechazó la semana pasada." Yuuri quiso reírse al ver cómo el rostro del otro Alfa se contorsionaba en una mueca entre vergüenza y humillación mientras que Chris seguía hablando. "Qué digno de ti venir y hablar con Yuuri sin rencores, pues ya debes saber que es el novio de Viktor." Terminó de decir con sarcasmo en su voz.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió. Pero Chris y el otro Alfa se miraron a los ojos durante casi un minuto, y el aire alrededor de ellos se notaba tenso. Yuuri solamente no se preocupó porque se sentía seguro con Chris.

El otro Alfa fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y darse la vuelta para alejarse.

"¿Pero qué fue lo que…?"

"Eso que acabas de presenciar, mi estimado Yuuri, fue un duelo entre Alfas sofisticados." Dijo Chris con una sonrisa burlona pero satisfecha. "Y gané. Así que no te preocupes por ese tipo. No volverá a molestarte a menos que quiera problemas conmigo."

"Oh… Gracias, Chris. Esta es la segunda vez que me salvas, y yo no…"

"No me debes nada, Yuuri." Dijo negando con la cabeza. "Eres el novio de mi mejor amigo, por lo tanto eres mi amigo. Y nadie se mete con mis amigos. Aunque…" Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. "Viktor siempre habla de lo bien que cocinas. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar una buena cena como agradecimiento." Guiñó un ojo y Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa.

Yuuri y Chris entonces se dirigieron a la Cafetería.

"Lamentamos la tardanza. Nos distrajimos un momento con algo." Comentó el rubio tras llegar a la mesa donde el peliplateado ya los estaba esperando. Chris no necesitó explicar lo que había pasado porque el Omega pudo oler feromonas de advertencia proviniendo de Yuuri, las cuales obviamente no olían a él sino a un Alfa que a Viktor no le agradaba para nada pero que tenía que soportar todos los días por ser su compañero de clases.

"¡Yuuri, te extrañé!" Viktor se levantó de su asiento y no perdió tiempo para ir a abrazar a su novio, sin darle importancia a los murmullos alrededor de ellos.

Yuuri se percató que Viktor, mientras que aún lo abrazaba, comenzó a rozar sus muñecas sobre su ropa sin siquiera disimularlo, lo que significaba que estaba usando sus glándulas aromáticas para impregnar su olor en él, justo como lo había hecho el día anterior. Ruborizado, el moreno deseó poder hacer lo mismo por él, no obstante, sabía que como Beta no podía hacerlo. En cambio, besó su mejilla de manera tímida, lo cual pareció ser suficiente porque Viktor sonrió y lo besó en los labios antes de guiarlo a sentarse a su lado.

* * *

 **Por ahí alguien me pregunto si Viktor y Yuuri tendrían un bebé, y la respuesta es sí ;D**

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

 ** _Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews :D_**


	5. 4: Ellos y nosotros

Yuuri estaba en la cocina de Yu-topia cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con la melodía que tenía predeterminada para Viktor. Aquello le pareció un poco extraño. Es decir, su novio ya sabía que a esa hora se encontraba trabajando... Pero, ¿y si se trataba de alguna emergencia?

El moreno rápidamente se limpió las manos y le pidió a Otabek, quien era uno de los empleados más nuevos del restaurante, que se hiciera cargo de la estufa mientras contestaba.

"¿Viktor, sucede algo?" Preguntó preocupado, aunque se sintió aliviado cuando el peliplateado contestó con su habitual entusiasmo mientras se disculpaba.

"¡Yuuuuuri, perdón por molestarte! ¡Pero necesito que me des una excusa!" Dijo en voz baja.

"Uh… ¿una excusa?" Repitió, parpadeando perplejo ante el comando y el secretismo. "¿Una excusa para qué?"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que algunas de mis compañeras de clases también viven en los dormitorios para Omegas? Ellas a veces vienen a mi dormitorio para conversar sobre Alfas y otras cosas que finjo escuchar, y ahora mismo están aquí preguntándome si tengo planes para el viernes porque es el cumpleaños de una de ellas y quiere que vaya a su fiesta para presentarme a su hermano mayor Alfa y ver si 'somos compatibles'…" Dijo con un suspiro molesto. "Ella sabe perfectamente que te tengo a ti, pero mi noviazgo contigo no es una excusa para no ir a su fiesta… Así que ayúdame a pensar en una excusa para no ir. Sabes que soy muy malo mintiendo."

Yuuri se enterneció porque Viktor pensase en él y sintiera la necesidad de avisarle sobre la fiesta. Y aunque deseó poder ayudarlo, él mismo también era bastante malo mintiendo… hasta que recordó que sus padres querían conocerlo.

Viktor y él ya tenían dos semanas saliendo, y no pasaba ni un sólo día en que su madre no preguntara por el peliplateado…

"Uhm… Bueno, en vez de mentir, ¿qué tal si les dices que te invité a conocer a mis padres?" La línea se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, algo que hizo que Yuuri comenzara a preocuparse de haber dicho una tontería. "O quizás deberíamos pensar en otra co…"

"¡Por supuesto que quiero conocer a tus padres, Yuuri!" Exclamó Viktor de pronto, y el moreno podía perfectamente imaginar sus ojos azules brillando debido al tono de su voz. "Yo también quiero que conozcas a los míos, pero ellos se la pasan casi siempre trabajando o de viaje, pero prometieron avisarme cuándo tuviesen tiempo. Así que sería un honor para mí conocer a tu familia."

"Oh…me alegro." Yuuri sonrió y se ruborizó. Realmente no creyó que Viktor fuese a aceptar aquella sugerencia tan fácilmente, y que además también quisiese presentarles a sus propios padres. Aunque tomando en cuenta que el Omega siempre lo impregnaba con su aroma de manera un poco posesiva, y que siempre se aventuraba a besarlo en público, el moreno se sintió un poco tonto de haber dudado aunque fuera tan sólo un segundo de su respuesta.

"Gracias, Yuuri. ¡Realmente me salvaste de esas brujas!" Comentó aliviado. "¡Pero en verdad me alegra que quieras que conozca a tu familia! Mañana me dirás todos los detalles, ¿de cuerdo? ¡Besos!" Dijo antes de colgar.

Viktor realmente era una cajita de sorpresas, pensó Yuuri. En público solía comportarse de manera tranquila y amable, como cualquier Omega, pero en privado era más bien calculador, serio y centrado, como si fuera un Alfa. Incluso podía llegar a hacer comentarios bastante ofensivos y algo crueles (sobre otras personas), pero seguía siendo tan cariñoso como un cachorrito cuando mostraba su afecto hacia Yuuri.

Al moreno no le molestaba en absoluto aquella dualidad en su novio. Él mismo tendía a ser sarcástico y no tan tímido como otros creían que era. Quizás por eso se complementaban tan bien, y seguramente ese era el porqué de que cada día se sintiese más enamorado de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor se sentía muy emocionado e impacientado de conocer a los Katsuki.

¿Conocer a los padres de su novio era un gran paso en una relación, cierto? O al menos eso era lo que todo mundo decían. Aunque para Viktor le resultaba algo lógico y normal querer conocer a las personas que le dieron vida a su adorable Beta... Aunque supuso que eso no debía ser tan importantes para otras personas, siendo que éstas aún no encontraban a alguien como su Yuuri, pues recordó de pronto que él nunca sintió la necesidad de conocer a los padres de Charlie, solamente sabía sus profesiones y nombres; y nunca se le ocurrió pensar en presentar a su expareja a sus padres. Pero con Yuuri eso era distinto…

Aunque a primera vista Yuuri parecía ser un simple Beta, el cual se vestía de una manera muy cómoda que lo hacía lucir mucho más joven y manipulable de lo que era; la realidad era que Yuuri era más fuerte de lo que otros pensaban, e incluso más inteligente que cualquier otro Alfa promedio que Viktor hubiese conocido. Quizás Yuuri no era físicamente fuerte, pero sí ganaba en determinación y perseverancia. Se había defendido de Charlie después de todo, y tampoco se había dejado intimidar por el otro Alfa que había intentado separarlos con dinero (¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo? ¿Ben, Benito, Pedro? No recordaba su nombre a pesar de estar en su misma clase).

Chris le había contado lo sucedido ese mismo día más tarde, sin estar su novio presente para no asustarlo.

"Debiste verlo, Viktor. Yuuri miraba a ese Alfa directo a los ojos como si se tratara de un pedazo de basura." Dijo riendo. "Y el otro tipo comenzó a ponerse nervioso por no ser capaz de intimidarlo, y soltó feromonas de advertencia, lo cual fue algo estúpido de su parte porque Yuuri es un Beta y obviamente no pudo oler su estrés. Fue ahí cuando decidí intervenir o sino el otro tipo pudo haberse alterado más y atacarlo, y después tratar de culpar a Yuuri diciendo que 'se lo advirtió'."

Viktor, además de sentirse infinitamente agradecido con Chris por ayudar a su novio por segunda ocasión, también se sintió más enamorado de la audacia de Yuuri.

"Vitya, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir a mi fiesta?" Su compañera Omega, Cinthya, lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras éste terminaba de guardar su laptop en la mochila. Viktor le mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

"Lo siento, pero mis suegros son personas ocupadas y hoy hicieron espacio para mí. No quiero ser grosero con ellos y cancelarles." Dijo aquello sin problemas, pues no era del todo mentira. Los Katsuki eran gente ocupada y trabajadora, pero siendo que Yu-tupia y su casa se encontraban literalmente en el mismo edificio, no era tan difícil para ellos tomarse un descanso y conocer al novio de su hijo, como tampoco era un problema cambiar la fecha de la reunión. Pero Viktor realmente quería conocerlos (y evitar a sus compañeras era un plus).

"¿En serio vas a conocerte a los padres de ese Beta?" Inquirió con incredulidad Sam, uno de tantos Alfas que se le habían declarado desde que estaban en primer año de la carrera. "¿No crees que es muy cruel de tu parte jugar así con sus sentimientos?"

"¿Qué?" Viktor contrajo las cejas, no estando seguro si entendía bien lo que el Alfa sugería.

"Si vas y conoces a sus padres harás que el pobre Beta se haga ilusiones contigo." Contestó Sam como si fuese muy obvio, e incluso algunas de sus compañeras le dieron la razón asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que… ¿Ben? tuvo la sensatez de ignorar la conversación. "Ya has gastado mucho de tu tiempo con él, ¿no crees? Ya deberías dejar de sentirte culpable por lo que Charlie casi le hace, además, ni siquiera lo tocó. Pero si de verdad te sientes tan solo sin tu ex como para seguir con ese Beta, mejor deberías buscarte otro Alfa antes de que le rompas el corazón."

Conforme Sam hablaba, el enfado de Viktor iba aumentando cada vez más. Sus compañeros de clases no dejaban de acosarlo con preguntas sobre Yuuri, y éstas empeoraron cuando iniciaron su relación. Nunca se guardaban sus comentarios insensibles sobre cómo 'ese Beta no le convenía' o que 'ya era tiempo de romper con él'. Y honestamente Viktor ya estaba harto de ellos.

"Nunca he jugado con los sentimientos de Yuuri, no es mi intención hacerlo, y sé que él tampoco juega con los míos." Replicó colgándose la mochila a su espalda, mientras que un nudo en la garganta le pedía gritarles para que se callaran, mas se detenía a sí mismo de hacerlo, pues sabía que si alzaba la voz sólo haría que lo criticaran más por 'estar a la defensiva'. "Le di una oportunidad a Charlie justo como ustedes me lo pidieron, y resultó ser una de las peores decisiones de mi vida. Así que les agradecería mucho que dejaran de meter sus narices en mi relación con Yuuri."

"Vitya…" Cinthya lo miró con pena. "Somos tus amigos y estamos preocupados por ti. Tal vez nos equivocamos con Charlie. Pero es obvio que ese Beta sólo se está aprovechando de ti y de tu ingenuidad." Los puños del peliplateado comenzaron a temblar de furia. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar a así de Yuuri?!

Viktor había pasado casi los últimos cuatro años de su vida con esos mismas personas como compañeros de clases, a los cuales **no** consideraba como a sus amigos, pues obviamente estos aún pensaban que él era el típico Omega bobo y sin criterio que no sabía cómo defenderse a sí mismo de problemas mundanos.

Y a pesar de que la furia estuvo a punto de sacar lo peor de él…se dio cuenta de algo…

Sus compañeros estaban siendo más agresivos que de costumbre con sus comentarios estúpidos. Y fue tras oler un agradable y familiar aroma a café que entendió lo que éstos estaban intentando hacer. El peliplateado entonces dio un suspiro hondo para tranquilizarse y se giró hacia la puerta del aula para sonreírle a su novio.

Normalmente la pareja se esperaba en la Cafetería, pero había veces en las que sus clases terminaban antes e iban a buscarse a sus salones, y esa era una de esas ocasiones, pues Yuuri ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su salón. No obstante, lo tomó por sorpresa que Yuuri no se quedara allí sino que entrara al salón fingiendo no haber escuchado la conversación anterior, para luego a tomar al peliplateado de las mejillas y juntar sus labios frente a sus compañeros.

Viktor sabía que el moreno era una persona tímida que tendía a evitar mostrar afecto en público, por lo que le pareció muy atrevido de su parte haber hecho eso. Y se hubiera reído de las caras de incredulidad y terror de sus compañeros sino fuera porque, de manera casi instintiva, no perdió la oportunidad de abrazar y besar a Yuuri mientras pasaba sus muñecas por su ropa.

"Yuuri." Viktor prácticamente cantó su nombre entre suspiros de alivio y una sonrisa brillante a la vez que la valentía se desvanecía del rostro del Beta para dar paso una cara enrojecida de vergüenza. "¿Estás listo para irnos?¨ Asintió con la cabeza. "¡Genial! ¡Estoy ansioso por probar ese katsudon que dices que tu madre prepara!" Dijo, y tomó al moreno del brazo para comenzar a jalarlo hacia la salida, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear y desearles un buen fin de semana a sus compañeros.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó su adorable Beta cuando se encontraban a mitad del campus, a pocos pasos del estacionamiento, y el Omega respondió que sí moviendo la cabeza y una sonrisa agradecida.

Viktor se sentía bien a pesar de todo, simplemente había reaccionado mal por querer defender a su novio. Era difícil para él sentirse decepcionado de personas de las que, en cuatro años, no habían aportado nada significado a su vida; mientras que Yuuri, en tan sólo un mes y medio, se había ganado su cariño y confianza.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, el peliplateado tuvo que buscar con la mirada su automóvil, pues no recordaba dónde lo había estacionado la última vez que lo usó. Viktor normalmente no usaba el auto que sus padres le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños, puesto que casi no salía de su dormitorio. Viktor se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo haciendo tareas o leyendo libros (además de que prefería caminar si necesitaba salir a una tienda cercana por provisiones), y las fiestas a las que asistía solían hacerse en los mismos dormitorios; pero Yu-topia se encontraba algo lejos de la escuela, al menos 20 minutos en bus, por lo que caminar no era una opción inteligente.

Y tras un par de minutos de búsqueda, al fin encontraron el auto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri no estaba particularmente sorprendido de saber que Viktor tenía un auto. La mayoría de Alfas y Omegas eran hijos de familias con dinero que se podían permitir todo tipo de lujos, desde celulares con cámara, jates e incluso aviones, y seguir viendo aquello como algo 'normal'. No obstante, sí se sintió sorprendido al ver el tipo de auto que tenía.

No reconocía la marca y tampoco sabía tanto de autos como para saber su costo, pero era una especie de convertible rosado de aspecto retro… en el cual Viktor se veía muy bien y sensual conduciéndolo, con su cabellera plateada ondeando libre al viento y su rostro concentrado en el camino. Yuuri se le había quedado mirando, hipnotizado, y no fue hasta que un semáforo se puso en rojo que el Omega sintió su mirada y se volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

Yuuri, sobresaltado, se ruborizó y decidió poner su vista de nuevo en el camino para seguir dándole indicaciones. El moreno entonces recordó que más de una vez Viktor le había sugerido que él podía recogerlo por las mañanas en su casa y llevarlo a la Universidad, como también regresarlo por las tardes, pero Yuuri le había insistido en que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus viajes en bus y que no quería causarle molestias, además de que no era algo práctico y sólo gastaría gasolina. Viktor entonces rodaba sus preciosos ojos azules mientras emitía un bufido de indignación.

Al llegar a Yu-topia, Yuuri pudo ver que Viktor, además de animado, parecía un poco nervioso, así que lo tomó de la mano, algo que el Omega agradeció profundamente y le dio un beso rápido en l mejilla. Yuuri entonces lo guio dentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Viktor entró a Yu-topia, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el restaurante era más espacioso y elegante de lo que parecía por fuera, además de que la mayoría de los comensales eran Omegas o Alfas, casi ningún Beta.

Bien. Viktor no conocía mucho sobre Japón o sobre Betas, sólo algunas cosas que había leído en Internet por curiosidad y por saber más sobre su novio, pero sabía por sentido común que la decoración de Yu-topia parecía ser bastante elegante y a su vez hogareña a pesar de su simpleza: paredes color crema, pisos de madera, mesas y sillas también de madera, y lámparas de papel de colores en el techo. También sabía que los Alfas y Omega no solían gustar de ese tipo de restaurantes ´baratos´, pero Yu-topia tenía un ambiente tan tranquilo y cordial que Viktor entendía perfectamente cómo es que mantenían fiel a esa clientela tan exigente.

Y la sonrisa amable de la pareja que saludó a Yuuri cuando entraron al local terminó por darle a Viktor la mejor impresión que hubiese podido desear de los Katsuki.

" _Okaasan_ , _Otosan_ , este es Viktor." Yuuri lo presentó ante sus padres con las mejillas ruborizadas, aún tomados de la mano, y Viktor sonrió con algo de timidez cuando la pareja lo miró.

"Mucho gusto conocerte, Viktor-san. Mi nombre es Katsuki Toshiya, el padre de Yuuri." Dijo el hombre con formalidad y una leve inclinación, pero sin dejar atrás esa sonrisa amable. "Y esta es mi esposa Hiroko."

La madre de Yuuri también se inclinó hacia delante como saludo, y entonces se giró hacia su hijo con una risita.

¨Yuuri, no nos dijiste que tu novio era un muchacho tan atractivo." El moreno se ruborizó más pero no contestó nada, mientras que el peliplateado rió. "Viktor-san, ¿Qué tal si toman una mesa y les preparo algo? Deben estar hambrientos después de la escuela. Y no te preocupes, esto va por la casa."

"Muchas gracias, señora Katsuki." Viktor respondió animado. Entonces hizo una reverencia igual que ellos (que en algún momento su novio le había explicado que eso era de buena educación), y pareció ser bien apreciado porque los Katsuki rieron y la mirada de Yuuri se suavizó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri nunca creyó que ver a Viktor comiendo katsudon fuese a ser una de las mejores visiones de su vida. El peliplateado, que normalmente actuaba de manera sofisticada en la Cafetería de la escuela, como si se tratara de algún _gentleman_ inglés; en ese momento se llevaba la comida a la boca como si no hubiese probado bocado en años, al tiempo que su sonrisa de corazón era bastante visible.

"¡Vkusno!" Exclamó cuando su plato estaba ya casi vacío. Y el moreno no necesitó preguntar el significado de esa palabra porque ya la había oído muchas veces antes, cuando le daban a probar a su novio lo que preparaba en clases. Claramente significaba que el peliplateado estaba disfrutando del platillo. "No suelo comer puerco, ¡pero esto es realmente delicioso! Ya veo porque es tu comida favorita, Yuuri."

"Sí. Mi madre es la mejor preparando katsudon." Concordó el Beta asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa orgullosa. "Por cierto… ¿cuándo aprendiste a comer con palillos?"

"Oh." Viktor lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. "Cuando comenzamos a salir… Vi unos palillos en una tienda y pensé que podría sorprenderte si ya sabía cómo usarlos. Pero cuando probé el katsudon, quedé tan maravillado que olvidé por completo presumirte mi habilidad." Yuuri rió divertido ante la confesión, aunque sintiendo su corazón derretirse por el gesto.

"Bien. Eso significa que puedo prepararte comida japonesa más seguido." Dijo en tono de broma, pero Viktor sonrió conmovido.

"Eso me encantaría, Yuuri." Alargó una mano hacia su novio y la estrechó mientras se miraban a los ojos, ambos ruborizados.

Fue Mari la que tuvo que romper su aura de cursilería cuando llevó a la mesa el postre.

"Yo soy Katsuki Mari." Se presentó su hermana haciendo el esfuerzo de sonreír un poco, y cuando ésta estaba por alargar una mano hacia el peliplateado para estrecharla, se detuvo y lo miró con duda. ¨Ah… ¿está bien si te toco?"

Oh… Yuuri sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo y de pronto se dio cuenta que había olvidado por completo preguntarle a Viktor si estaba bien si alguien de su familia lo tocaba, además de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor, al escuchar la pregunta de Mari, quiso contestar de inmediatamente que sí. Pero… se quedó paralizado.

Había olvidado por completo que a los Betas se les enseñaba desde niños a ´no tocar a los Omegas´… lo cual explicaba porque Yuuri le había preguntado si podía tocarlo la primera vez que él se atrevió a iniciar un abrazo. En su momento Viktor había confundido aquello con timidez.

En la actualidad esa estúpida regla ya no existía, pero se había suprimido hacía unos pocos años atrás, por lo que supuso que Mari y Yuuri aún la tomaban en cuenta debido a su educación. El moreno le había contado sobre su amiga Omega Yuuko… pero supuso que con ella tenían confianza por ser amigos de la niñez.

Yuuri era el primer Beta con el que Viktor convivía directamente desde que se presentó como Omega a los 15 años, así que jamás se había puesto a pensar en cómo es que otros Betas lo percibían (pues Yuuri lo trababa normal).

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, en los que Yuuri se encogía en su asiento como si hubiese hecho algo mal, y su hermana parecía apenada, Viktor supo que tenía que contestar para no hacerlos sentir más mal.

Así que estrechó la mano de Mari y le sonrió con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

"Por supuesto. Yo toco a Yuuri todo el tiempo." Dijo, y guiñó un ojo hacia su novio, el cual comenzó a toser como si se hubiese atragantado con su propia saliva y Mari comenzó a reír, aligerando completamente el ambiente.

Después de que la pareja terminara de comer, se dirigieron a la segunda planta de Yu-topia, más específicamente hacia la habitación de Yuuri, pues la verdadera reunión ´para conocer a al novio´ sería después de que el restaurante cerrara.

Cuando Viktor entró a la habitación de su novio inmediatamente se sintió como en casa. Aunque Yuuri solamente contaba con lo esencial, desde una cama, un escritorio, un closet, y una pequeña televisión (por suerte había llevado su laptop para ver videos de perritos); el ambiente se sentía familiar y seguro, así que el peliplateado no tardó en aventarse sobre la cama para envolverse en sus sábanas y en su aroma a café.

"Estás distendiendo mi cama." Dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo molestarse.

"Pero, Yuuri, tu cama huele mucho a ti." Replicó como excusa y con carita de perro regañando, pero sin hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse, así que Yuuri tuvo que sentarse a su lado mientras se ruborizaba.

"Oh… ¿De verdad te gusta tanto mi aroma?" Preguntó sin voltearlo a ver, algo que el moreno solía hacer cuando temía una respuesta. Viktor entonces se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

"Por supuesto." Pasó una mano por la cintura del Beta y lo atrajo hacia así para acercar su nariz a su cuello. "Tu aroma es lo que me dice tu personalidad. Por eso sé el tipo de persona que eres y que puedo confiar en ti. Y tú me dijiste que te gustaba mi aroma." Viktor podía sentir sus propias mejillas arder, y Yuuri al fin levantó un poco la mirada. "Mi madre me dijo que algunos Betas pueden oler ciertos tipos de Alfas u Omegas, y si les gusta su olor, es porque significa que son tanto emocional como genéticamente compatibles. Y quiero pensar que ese es nuestro caso, porque me gusta tu aroma, me gusta tu personalidad, me gustar estar contigo; y tú tienes lo mismo por mí, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto. Me-me gustas." Viktor pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos chocolates de Yuuri, además de sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sonrió antes de juntar sus labios en un beso casto.

"Um… Viktor." Habló dubitativo el moreno luego de unos momentos, y el peliplateado lo miró con atención para hacerle sabe que podía preguntar lo que quisiese. "Yo… sólo quería saber si… ¿acaso te gustaba el aroma de Charlie?"

El Omega se tensó ante la pregunta y no pudo evitar mirar al Beta con incredulidad y sentirse un poco herido por eso. Era como si Yuuri lo estuviera acusando de…

No, no. Viktor tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que, aunque Yuuri tuviese una amiga Omega y dos Alfas cercanos, eso no significaba que conociera cómo funcionaba su sociedad. Pues tan hacía una hora atrás tuvieron un incidente con Mari.

"No, nunca olí su aroma hasta que el día que trató de obligarme a acosarme con él, cuando me golpeó..." Ahora el que se tensó fue Yuuri, quien lo miró con horror y preocupación. Pero Viktor lo besó en la nariz de manera juguetona para que no lo pensará de más. Aún no le había contado a su ahora-novio los detalles de ese día, aunque tampoco hubiese querido hacerlo (pues no había mucho que contar, realmente). "Charlie siempre usaba supresores para esconder su aroma, lo cual es algo que muchos Alfas y Omegas hacen y es normal. Y hubiese sido muy grosero de mi parte pedirle que no los usara solamente para poderlo oler. Así que… Yo simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían sobre él y pensé que él era una buena persona, a pesar de que a veces él actuaba como un total idiota y decía cosas de mal gusto. Se podría decir que me dejé engañar…" Dio un suspiró cansado y se abrazó a Yuuri con fuerza, quien le devolvió el abrazo. "Por cierto, olvidé darte las gracias por defenderme en la escuela." Dijo, y lo besó de nuevo, dejando a Yuuri más ruborizado.

"N-no, no hay de qué. Fuiste tú el que me defendiendo en realidad. Yo… yo sólo les quise probar que tenías razón." Dijo Yuuri mientras recordaba con pena lo sucedido, aunque también se quiso reír de las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

"Pues me alegra saber que tengo razón." Contestó Viktor con una sonrisa brillante, la cual Yuuri imitó.

"A mí también."

* * *

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

 ** _Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews :D_**


	6. 5: Junto a ti

Viktor odiaba profundamente estar en pre-celo. Sus tres días de celo estaban bien porque podía faltar a la Universidad, no hacer las tareas, estar tranquilo en su habitación de su casa sin que ningún Alfa lo molestara; comer lo que quisiese, y jugar con Makkachin sin preocupaciones.

Pero su pre-celo era una cosa distinta.

Durante el pre-celo se sentía incómodo y molesto, como si tuviese fiebre, incluso sudaba sin siquiera hacer esfuerzos. Y según le habían dicho muchas de sus compañeras de clases, así se sentía la Regla de las mujeres Betas y Omegas (pero sin el sangrado). Pero lo que verdaderamente le molestaba es que era durante ese periodo que los Alfas comenzaban a asecharlo más que de costumbre.

El pre-celo de un Omega era fácilmente escondido gracias a los supresores. Sin embargo, en el caso de Viktor no era posible.

El peliplateado desde niño sufría una rara condición de la piel que le impedía usar supresores en crema y jabones si es que no quería terminar con la piel enrojecida y con picazón. Su única opción viable era tomar supresores en píldoras. Pero su médico de cabecera le había advertido sobre los efectos secundarios si las tomaba a diario, como nauseas, hinchazón dolorosas en sus glándulas aromáticas, y en casos extremos, infertilidad, por lo que simplemente no las tomaba.

Así que el olor de Viktor estaba expuesto literalmente todo el tiempo. Lo cual era normal y no había nada de raro en ello, puesto que muchos Omegas no usaban supresores. No obstante, sí los usaban durante el pre-celo y especialmente durante el celo para evitar violaciones.

Viktor, aunque se sintiese desesperado por esconder su olor, realmente no quería tomar las píldoras supresoras, pues lo hacían sentirse mucho peor anímicamente y temía a los efectos secundarios, por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que asegurarse de no quedar nunca a solas con ningún Alfa (para que no creyera que buscaba 'compañía en su nido') y cerrar bien las puertas de su dormitorio.

De hecho, aún recordaba con enfado la primera y única vez que sufrió el celo durante el tiempo en que aún salía con aquel Alfa. Su ex había ido hasta su casa para exigirle dejarle entrar en su nido porque 'no estaba usando supresores, así que era obvio que quería compañía'. Al parecer Charlie había deliberadamente olvidado que Viktor ya le había confiado las razones de por qué no podía esconder su aroma. Así que obviamente el peliplateado no lo dejó pasar y además le cerró la puerta en la cara (eso sucedió sólo unos pocos días antes de su ataque de furia…).

El peliplateado dio un suspiro de enfado y cansancio mientras conectaba su celular al cargado y se preparaba para dormir. Sólo tenía que soportar un día más de pre-celo y entonces su madre lo recogería en la escuela (prefería no manejar en esas condiciones).

No obstante, tras pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que esa vez quería hacer algo distinto…

Yuuri y él tenían ya casi tres meses de noviazgo. Además, una semana atrás le había explicado sobre su celo y por qué no usaba supresores, y Yuuri lo entendió perfectamente.

El moreno incluso le contó que una de sus clientas Omegas tenía ese mismo problema, y que recientemente había encontrado una solución para eso. Al parecer, aquella Omega se había vuelto amiga de su familia hacía varios años atrás, pues Hiroko la había ayudado a deshacerse de un cliente Alfa que la acosaba dentro del restaurante porque había olido su pre-celo.

Y tan sólo un par de días después de eso, Yuuri fue a su aula para entregarle un par de tarros que había conseguido de esa crema supresora especial para la piel sensible.

"Cuando le pregunté en dónde las conseguía, me dijo que las mandaba a pedir por catálogo y que le llegaba una caja por mes. Entonces ella me preguntó para qué las quería y… bueno, le dije la verdad; que eran para ti…" Explicaba Yuuri mientras se ruborizaba. "También me dijo que eso era muy lindo de mi parte y me regaló estos dos tarros que tenía extras, además de darme la página en donde las compra."

Cada vez que recordaba aquello, el corazón de Viktor saltaba de alegría y deseaba poder abrazar y llenar de besos cada parte del rostro de Yuuri (justo como lo había hecho ese día); pues no sólo su adorable Beta había pensado en él, sino que la crema dio buenos resultados y no dañaba su piel.

Sus compañeros de clases habían notado con sorpresa su falta de aroma al día siguiente, pero sabían que sería descortés preguntarle al Omega la razón de por qué había decidido a esconder su aroma de pronto, siendo la única explicación 'lógica' que Yuuri lo habría obligado (Viktor se rehusó a trabajar en equipo con el idiota que lo había sugerido).

Viktor por primera vez en su vida no se sentía con la necesidad de ser tan precavido o con miedo de pasar su celo en un lugar que no fuese su propia habitación en casa de sus padres. Y de preferencia acompañado…

"¡¿Qui-quieres que pase tu-tu celo contigo?!" Inquirió Yuuri con sorpresa al día siguiente. Como de costumbre, la pareja se juntaba en el jardín más alejado del campus para no ser molestados.

"Sí. Eso me gustaría mucho." Admitió Viktor, también ruborizado, y alargó una mano para tomar la más cercana de su novio y asegurarle que no mentía. "Normalmente mis padres se toman unos días libres del trabajo para no dejarme solo con Makkachin durante el celo. Pero esta vez me gustaría pasarlo contigo… Aunque sé que tienes clases y que debes trabajar, así que..." Agregó enseguida con pudor. No quería presionar a Yuuri a que cambiara su horario a su propia conveniencia, mucho menos cuando era algo que le había avisado a último momento.

"Oh, entiendo… ¿Son tres días, cierto?" El peliplateado asintió despacio, esperando con temor su respuesta. "…Es-está bien. Estoy seguro que mis padres lo entenderán." Sonrió con timidez, y Viktor lo imitó, pero sumando alivio a sus facciones. "Aunque no estoy seguro que tu celo sea una excusa para que los profesores me permitan faltar a clases sin penalización. Así que supongo que te estaré contigo en las tardes…, y en las noches." Dijo en tono de pregunta. Según el reglamento escolar, no se le permitía la entrada a los Dormitorios a quienes no pagaran la cuota mensual.

"Oh, no hay problema con eso, Yuuri." Viktor agitó una mano para restarle importancia. "Le pregunté al encargado del dormitorio si mi adorable novio podía pasar estos días conmigo, y me dijo que no habría problemas. El contrato de renta dice que los Omegas y Alfas tienen derecho a pasar el celo con sus parejas incluso aunque éstos no sean estudiantes de la universidad. Pero tengo que avisarle sobre el 'inquilino' extra para que no haya confusiones."

"Ya veo… Um, ¿hay algo en especial que daba saber sobre tu celo?" Inquirió un poco nervioso, con su cara cada vez más roja y sin atreverse a mirarlo. "No soy un Alfa, así que no creo que pueda...eh…'seguirte el paso'…"

Viktor lo miró con confusión por un par de segundos hasta que entendió la pregunta.

"¡Oh! ¿Acaso no te dijeron en la escuela la diferencia sobre el celo de un Omega hombre y mujer?" Preguntó tratando de no sonar como si creyese que Yuuri lo habría olvidado, pues tras convivir ya un tiempo con el Beta se dio cuenta que en verdad éste no tenía mucha idea sobre los otros dos géneros.

"No que yo recuerde." Contestó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sé que Yuuko tiende a ser más…eh…sexualmente activa, pero eso es porque Takeshi me lo dijo." Dijo con vergüenza. Y Viktor rió un poco.

"Sí. Las mujeres Omegas suelen tener más deseos sexuales durante el celo porque son más fértiles. Pero los hombres Omegas somos más…" Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando encontrar la palabra correcta para describirlos. "…flojos. Cuando tengo mi celo me da mucho sueño y hambre. Soy básicamente un Snorlax, pero delgado." Dijo, y entonces Yuuri fue el que rió. "Es por eso que no creo que hagamos nada sexual durante esos días. Sin embargo, nunca he pasado el celo con nadie. No sé si mi comportamiento cambie. ¡Así que compremos algunos condones por si acaso!" Comentó con su sonrisa en forma de corazón, y Yuuri se ruborizó todavía más.

A diferencia de lo que, al parecer todos en la Universidad pensaban, Viktor se sentía bastante satisfecho con su vida sexual con Yuuri. Aunque tampoco era como si pudiera compararlo con otro amante, pues el peliplateado aún era virgen hacía un mes atrás (siempre tuvo miedo a los embarazos no planeados, y Charlie nunca quiso 'recibir'). No obstante, tampoco era su intención tener sexo con otras personas que no fueran su novio como para comprobar eso. Mientras que Yuuri ya había tenido una novia Beta en su primer año de universidad durante unos pocos meses, con la cual, a la segunda vez que intimaron, el japonés se dio cuenta que realmente no le gustaban las mujeres y rompieron en malos términos.

La primera vez que Yuuri y él intimaron fue durante el festejo de su primer mes de novios. No hubo penetración porque no lo habían planeado con antelación, pero disfrutaron mucho tocarse uno al otro. Mientras que la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, fue Viktor el que estuvo a cargo, pues Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo con querer evitar un embarazo (ya sabiendo que los condones no eran son 100% confiables; no por nada Yuuko tenía trillizas…). No obstante, en la siguiente ocasión, fue el moreno quien estuvo dentro de él, tras asegurarse el peliplateado de haber conseguido píldoras anticonceptivas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri sabía que no debía sentirse nervioso cuando su novio le pidió pasar su celo con él. No es que desconfiara de la palabra de Viktor cuando éste le aseguraba que disfrutaba mucho de su vida sexual. El problema era que Yuuri había escuchado muchos rumores sobre lo insaciable que eran los Omegas en celo y que 'sólo los penes de los Alfas eran capaces de satisfacerlos'.

Pero tras conversar con su novio, se dio cuenta que aquello sólo se trataba de uno de tantos falsos tópicos sobre los Omegas. Así que, después de clases, y tras ponerse de acuerdo con Viktor sobre cómo pasarían esos días juntos, Yuuri regresó a Yu-topia para conversar con sus padres y recoger algo de ropa y objetos de uso personal. El peliplateado se había ofrecido a llevarlo en su auto (como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre), pero el moreno pudo darse cuenta que el Omega no se sentía muy bien, así que le ordenó a que fuera directo a su Dormitorio (aunque Viktor hiciera pucheros).

Sus padres fueron compresivos, diciéndole a Yuuri que podía tomarse todos los días libres que necesitase sin mayor problemas para apoyar a su novio (Hiroko incluso le preparó algo de comida para llevar), y le aseguraron que Mari y Otabek podían perfectamente hacerse cargo de la cocina. Aun así, Yuuri llamó a Yuuko para pedirle cubrir su turno a cambio de lo que ella quisiese, y su mejor amiga le contestó animada que sí, y a cambió sólo pidió comida para no tener que cocinar ella después en su casa.

Yuuko Nishigori, su mejor amiga de la infancia, no había ido a la universidad, pues había quedado embaraza muy joven (pero ayudaba a Takeshi en la tienda de conveniencia de su familia, la cual se encontraba bastante cerca de Yu-topia), por lo que la muchacha podía permitirse dejar a su esposo a cargo de la tienda, y a sus hijas en casa de sus padres, mientras ella ayudaba a los Katsuki.

"¿Estás seguro que tienes todo lo que necesitas?" Preguntó Hiroko a su hijo mientras terminaba de preparar los bentos.

"Creo que sí…" Yuuri revisó por cuarta vez ambas mochilas que había preparado, una que tenía cosas de la escuela y otra con ropa, y no parecía olvidar nada vital.

"¿También protección?" Inquirió Mari en tono casual, pero tanto ella como su madre no pudieron evitar reírse al ver al moreno tan rojo. "Yuuri, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Todos somos adultos aquí."

"Es cierto, Yuuri." Dijo Yuuko, también tratando de no reírse mientras se colocaba el mandil para comenzar su turno. "Me parece muy lindo que Viktor te haya pedido pasar su celo con él. Pero más les vale utilizar protección si no quieren acabar de pronto con tres bebés."

"¡Yuuko!"

"Oh, seguro que los bebés de Yuuri y Viktor-kun sería muy lindos."

" _¡Okaasan!_ " Se llevó las manos a la cara, indignado. Hablar de sexo con su madre, su hermana, y su mejor amiga (mientras Otabek trataba de ignorarlos por respeto) no era algo que quisiese hacer en ningún momento de su vida. Pero la vida nunca era justa.

Pero… Al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado. La última relación que había tenido acabó tan mal que hasta sus mismos padres, las personas más amables que conocía, terminaron resintiendo a su exnovia, quien había trato de presionarlo para casarse con ella y tener hijos. Mientras que Viktor, quien era naturalmente adorable y cautivador, a Toshiya y a Hiroko les encantaba tenerlo en Yu-topia.

"¿Irás cargando las mochilas en el bus?" Inquirió su amiga. "Puedo decirle a Takeshi que te lleve."

"Oh, gracias. Pero Minako-senpai dijo que ella podía llevarme." Y cómo si hubiesen invocado a la mujer Alfa, ésta entró a la cocina.

"Yuuri, ¿por qué tardas tanto?"

"Oh, disculpa, Minako-senpai. Ya terminé de preparar los bentos." Dijo Hiroko antes de entregárselos a su hijo. "Ten cuidado con ellos, Yuuri. Hice una sopa de verduras para Viktor-kun que le ayudará a relajarse. O eso creo. A Yuuko-chan siempre le sirven."

"¡Ah, es verdad! Buena idea, señora Katsuki." Exclamó Yuuko. "Yuuri. A los Omegas nos gusta tomar caldos durante esos días. ¿Quieres que les lleve sopas?"

"No, así está bien, gracias. Los dormitorios cuentan una pequeña cocina y podré cocinar allí."

"¿En serio?" Inquirió incrédula.

"Sí. Los dormitorios de la Universidad son como pequeños departamento. Por eso la renta es tan cara. Aunque Viktor me dijo que para él eso es bastante económico." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vaya…" La castaña rió. "A veces envidio el hecho de que otros Omegas tengan más lujos que yo simplemente porque nací en una familia con más Betas que Omegas. Sin ofender." Hiroko sonrió y le restó importancia al comentario agitando una mano. "¡Ah! ¡Chocolates!" Dijo Yuuko para regresar al tema anterior. "¡A los Omegas nos fascina el chocolate y el helado! Y si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?" Guiñó un ojo, y Yuuri sonrió agradecido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yuuri, ¿necesitas algunos consejos?" Preguntó Minako ya que ambos se encontraban en su carro. "He estado con algunos Omegas en celo antes, hombres y mujeres, y puedo decirte que el sexo con ellos no es diferente a como lo harías con una mujer Beta. El celo sólo los hace más activos, sobre todo si están dispuestos a procrear. Pero realmente no necesitas tener un pene monstruoso para satisfacerlos, eso es algo que dicen muchos hombres Alfas sólo para sentirse importantes. Los chicos Omegas son más tranquilos, así que no trates de forzar a Viktor a tener sexo, ¿entendido?" Dijo siendo más bien un recordatorio que una amonestación, pues confiaba en que Yuuri no haría eso incluso sin la advertencia.

"Minako-senpai…" Por su lado, Yuuri agradecía que su familia y amigos se interesaran tanto en apoyar su relación con Viktor, pero aun así no creía que fuese necesario escuchar cómo Minako, a quien consideraba como a una tía, le contara sobre sus amoríos. "Gracias. Pero si tengo alguna pregunta, te llamaré." Resolvió en decir para no tener que escucharla más, y la mujer rió.

"¿Quieres que paremos en una farmacia?" Inquirió con una ceja alzada. Yuuri fingió no haberla escuchado por un par de segundos antes de asentir.

Sabiendo que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, aun así el moreno se apresuró en comprar los condones, lubricante extra, y algunas barras de chocolate mientras intentaba no morir quemado a causa de sus mejillas encendidas.

Cuando Minako lo dejó en la universidad, el moreno fue directo a los dormitorios, sin importarle las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban los estudiantes del turno vespertino. Y tuvo que dar su nombre al portero para verificar que su visita estaba registrada y que le permitiera pasar.

Yuuri volvió a ponerse un poco nervioso. Había estado un par de veces de visita en el dormitorio de Viktor, pero esa sería la primera vez que se quedaría a dormir, por lo que no se sorprendió de estar temblando mientras tocaba la puerta.

Sin embargo, lo que sí lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que una mujer le abriera la puerta y lo mirara de manera crítica.

"¡Hola!" Exclamó la mujer rubia de ojos verdes, la cual tenía su cabellera dorada peinada en una dona y vestía de manera refinada pero casual con un cárdigan rosa y jeans; y quien además se parecía demasiado a Viktor.

Yuuri, boquiabierto, tuvo que mirar detenidamente el rostro de la mujer por varios segundos hasta que su cerebro se iluminó y le hizo recordar que Viktor ya le había mostrado fotografías de sus padres, mismos que aún no había podido conocer en persona. Por lo tanto, aquella mujer debía ser Nina Nikiforov.

"¿Es Yuuri?" Escuchó la voz del peliplateado preguntar antes de asomar la cabeza tras su madre. "¡Yuuri!" Entonces el Omega hizo un lado a Nina y se echó sobre su novio para abrazarlo con entusiasmo. "¡Te he estado esperando! Ven. Déjame ayudarte." Le quitó los bentos de la mano y rápidamente los situó sobre el pequeño comedor estilo americano.

"Wow, ¡tu novio de verdad tiene cara de bebé!" Comentó Nina mostrando una sonrisa de corazón. "Creí que sólo se miraba así en las fotografías." Yuuri no supo qué contestar a eso. Pero al menos ya sabía de cuál de sus padres había heredado aquella particular sonrisa… y la falta de filtro.

"Sí, mi Yuuri es muy lindo." Viktor se apresuró a besar a Yuuri en la mejilla y a marcarlo con su aroma.

"Uhm… Soy Katsuki Yuuri. Pero mi nombre es Yuuri. Mucho gusto, señora Nikiforov." Se presentó con timidez e inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, pues Viktor lo había envuelto entre sus brazos y no lo dejaba ofrecer una mano.

"Mucho gusto, Yuuri. Yo soy Nina, la madre de Viktor. Hacía tiempo que deseaba conocerte, pero mi esposo y yo tenemos que viajar mucho por trabajo y rara vez estamos en casa. Mi hijo sólo habla cosas buenas de ti desde que te conoció, por lo que puedo confiar en que eres un buen chico y que estás cuidando de él."

"Ah, gracias. Sí, eso intento." El moreno, halagado, se ruborizó. Viktor ya le había dicho que su madre apoyaba totalmente su relación, por lo que no se sentía especialmente preocupado por no agradarle a Nina. Por otro lado, su padre… "Y no se preocupe. Lo entiendo. Viktor me dijo que ustedes suelen viajar mucho durante estas temporadas."

Ambos Nikiforov habían sido modelos durante su juventud en Rusia (lo cual explicaba la inhumana belleza de su novio). No obstante, se habían retirado de las pasarelas para comenzar una familia, y a cambio, Nina, una mujer Alfa, se había vuelto Diseñadora de modas (un trabajo estereotipo de Omegas), mientras que Sergei, un Omega, actuaba como su manager (una profesión normalmente dominada por Alfas).

"Sí. Pero siempre tratamos de volver algunos días para que Vitya no esté solo durante su celo, pero veo que esta vez no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. Por cierto. Sergei y yo decidimos tomarnos un descanso del trabajo, así que espera pronto nuestra invitación para cenar. Ah. También sería bueno conocerte a tus padres, Yuuri. Vitya dice que son muy atentos."

"¡Sí! La familia de Yuuri es maravillosa." Afirmó el peliplateado. "El señor Toshiya siempre me habla sobre Japón y sus costumbres, y la señora Hiroko me regala postres mientras me cuenta sobre Yuuri de pequeño."

"Me alegra saber eso." Dijo Nina con sinceridad, o eso creía el moreno porque su mirada se había suavizado. "Bien. Entonces los dejo. Sólo vine a saludar a Vitya y a asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden." O que se hubiese arrepentido de invitar a un Beta a su nido, pensó Yuuri.

El japonés estaba a punto de despedirse de su suegra cuando dio un grito de impresión al sentir algo húmedo tocar su mano. Y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que se trataba un poodle que intentaba olerlo, al cual enseguida reconoció como a la mascota de su novio porque siempre le mostraba fotos y videos de él.

"¡Makkachin, ya despertaste!" Viktor se inclinó un poco y cargo al perro a la altura de su pecho, como si fuese un peluche, algo que hizo reír al moreno por la adorable visión. "Yuuri, este es Makkachin."

"Hola, Makkachin" Yuuri acarició la cabeza del perro, y Makkachin le lamió la mano con entusiasmo.

"Awww, veo que ya le agradas." Dijo el Omega con ojos brillantes, los cuales se apagaron cuando su madre le quitó a Makkachin y ambos comenzaron a gemir como cachorritos.

"Lo siento, Vitya. Pero Makka se viene conmigo. Será lo mejor en caso de que ustedes necesiten más privacidad." Dijo Nina guiñando un ojo, y Yuuri se ruborizó por enésima vez en el día al entender la implicación.

"Está bien. Sé buen chico, Makkachin." Abrazó al poodle junto con su madre y después los acompañó a la puerta.

Yuuri dejó las mochilas pegadas a una pared y entonces se dirigió al pequeño comedor para comenzar a servir la comida.

"Oh. ¿Los hizo tu madre?" Inquirió Viktor animado mientras se sentaba en la silla, y miró atento a su novio mientras abría los bentos.

"Sí. Le dije a mamá que pediríamos comida a domicilio, pero ella me dijo que aquello 'no era sano' y decidió prepararnos algo. Esta sopa es especialmente para ti. Espero que te guste."

"¡Genial! ¡Me encantan las sopas! ¡Y si la hizo tu madre debe saber aún mejor!" Exclamó juntando las palmas y aplaudió un par de veces antes de tomar la cuchara. Mientras que Yuuri se sintió aliviado de que su madre y Yuuko tuvieran razón, y se sentó para comenzar a comer él también.

El moreno entonces se dio cuenta de algo… su novio se había cambiado de ropa. Viktor, quien solía vestir elegante con ropa de marcar y colores vibrantes; en ese momento vestía un suéter gris tejido demasiado grande y pants holgados negros. Pero se veía feliz sorbiendo la sopa, así el moreno que supuso que así debía vestir cuando estaba en casa.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Yuuri llevó las cajas al fregadero de la cocina, y Viktor se ofreció a ayudarlo a lavarlas. Después de eso, aprovecharon que Viktor aún no estaba en celo para hacer tareas. El moreno necesitaba entregar una investigación acerca de algún concepto para su clase de Administración, misma que su novio ya había cursado un par de años atrás, así que Viktor le ayudó a hacerla.

Y unas pocas horas más tarde, aun no siendo de noche, el Omega comenzó a adormilarse al punto que, si no fuera porque el Beta lo tomó de los hombros a tiempo, casi se golpeaba la frente contra la mesa.

"Yuuri, ven a mi nido." Pidió Viktor con mirada de perrito rogando, como si pensase que su novio se negaría. Pero para su deleite, Yuuri sonrió y asintió.

Pero antes de ir a su habitación, Viktor entró al baño a ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes, mientras que Yuuri buscaba su propio pijama en las mochilas. Después siguió su turno de prepararse para dormir. Y cuando entró a la habitación de Viktor, lo primero que vio fue que la cama tenía dosel, y que estaba repleta de ropa y almohadas desperdigadas de tal manera que formaba un casi círculo. Ese debía ser su nido.

Viktor ya lo estaba esperando sobre la cama, y alargó una mano para apresurar a su novio a entrar. Sin embargo, Yuuri sabía que el nido de un Omega era algo sagrado y que no debía ser destruido para no alterar a su dueño. Así que se subió a la cama con suma lentitud y cautela para no perturbar nada.

Viktor entonces lo abrazó y se acorrucó entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Yuuri hundió los dedos en su largo cabello de plata para acariciarlo, lo que hizo que se diera cuenta que la piel de Viktor se sentía más cálida que de costumbre.

"Lo siento, Yuuri. Soy bastante inútil cuando estoy en mi celo. Así que perdona si me la paso durmiendo más tiempo o no tengamos nada de sexo durante estos días." Dijo con un suspiro cansado, pero se escuchaba tan mortificado que Yuuri tuvo que replicar.

"Está bien, Viktor. No me molestaré si sólo te veo dormir por tres días. Ya te dije que me gusta estar contigo, por lo que te agradezco que me dejes entrar a tu nido y me permitas cuidar de ti. En verdad significa mucho para mí." Besó su cabello y Viktor lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

"Gracias, Yuuri. Eres el mejor novio de mundo." Levantó la mirada y besó a Yuuri en los labios. Pero se separó un momento de él para buscar su celular sobre la mesita de noche, y entonces se volvió a acorrucar. "No tengo ganas de dormir aún. ¡Veamos videos de perritos!"

* * *

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**


	7. 6: Nadie como tú

Cuando Yuuri despertó al día siguiente se sentía raro. Pero no raro de mala manera, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía feliz y cómodo entre los brazos de su novio Omega. Además, esa era la primera vez en muchos años que entre semana se despertaba después de las 5:30 am y sin prisa de levantarse temprano para ayudarles a sus padres a abrir Yu-topia para luego tomar el autobús a la escuela y llegar antes de las 8 am a clases, pues ya se encontraba en la universidad.

Todavía no eran ni las 6:30 am cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a levantarse a esas horas que no podía volver dormirse, y necesitó salir de la cama para ir darse una ducha y lavarse los dientes. Sin embargo, lo más difícil fue desenredarse de Viktor, quien lo tenía prensado como koala mientras seguía dormido, lo cual fue una visión extremadamente adorable para Yuuri, tanto que éste un par de minutos en acordarse de lo que se suponía que iba a hacer.

Cuando salió de la ducha, ya cambiado y preparado para iniciar su día con ánimos, vio cómo el peliplateado seguía plácidamente dormido dentro su nido de tela, por lo que Yuuri se decidió a sorprenderlo preparándole el desayuno.

La despensa de la pequeña cocina y el refrigerador tenían suficientes ingredientes como para preparar cualquier platillo en pequeñas porciones. No obstante, Yuuri no estaba muy seguro de si a Viktor le gustaría un desayuno estilo japonés, por lo que trató de preparar otra cosa. Por suerte, recordó que Viktor le había hablado alguna vez sobre sus platillos favoritos rusos.

Entonces volvió a la habitación para tomar prestado el celular de su novio (quien había cambiado la contraseña a 2911* para que Yuuri también pudiera usarlo) y buscó la receta de algo llamado _blini_ , el cual era un típico desayuno Ruso parecido a los hot-cakes americanos. Y mientras los preparaba, recordó las barras de chocolate que había comprado el día anterior, mismos que usó para derretirlos y usarlos en la mezcla como sugería una de las recetas.

Yuuri estaba por darle vuelta al último blini cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda y brazos firmes aferrándose a su cintura.

"Huele muy bien…" Murmuró un adormilado Viktor, y Yuuri rió al sentir la nariz del Omega pegada a su cuello y sus muñecas paseándose por su ropa. "Ah, también los blinis."

"Gracias. Y buenos días, Viktor. Ve a sentarte." Yuuri se giró un poco y le besó la mejilla. El peliplateado sonrió y respondió el saludo de la misma manera.

"¡Hace mucho que no desayunaba blinis! Gracias, Yuuri. Eres muy dulce." Dijo, y lo besó en las mejillas un par de veces más. "Oh, ¡¿eso es chocolate?!" Exclamó con ojos brillantes.

Desayunaron en relativo silencio, pero no en uno incómodo, pues Yuuri soltaba una risita cada vez que el peliplateado cabeceaba entre bocados. Al terminar de comer, Viktor se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero el moreno lo mandó de vuelta a la cama, pues el Omega apenas si podía sostener en pie debido al sueño.

Después de que el moreno lavara los platos, preparara su mochila y terminara de vestirse para ir a clases, Viktor le pidió que se recostara un rato a su lado. Algo a lo que Yuuri accedió sin problemas, puesto que todavía tenía bastante tiempo de sobra para que iniciaran las clases. Además, acariciar el suave cabello de plata de su novio era un buen extra.

"Me preguntó qué hice para merecer un novio tan considerado y adorable como tú, Yuuri." Murmuró Viktor acostado sobre su pecho, y llevó una mano a sus mejillas rojas mientras observaba con adoración sus bonitos ojos marrones.

"Uhm… Bu-bueno…" Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, Yuuri fijó sus ojos en los azules aquamarinos de su novio, y sonrió tímidamente. "Tú crees en mí a pesar de ser un Beta. Siempre me apoyas, y no dejas que otros me intimiden… Me siento seguro cuando estoy contigo. Y tu cabello es muy bonito." Agregó lo último un poco en tono de broma, pero Viktor de todos modos se ruborizó también y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. "Yo también siempre me pregunto qué hice para merecer un novio tan sobreprotector y adorable como tú."

"Yuuri." Se quejó con voz cómica, y el moreno rió. "Dices 'sobreprotector' como si fuese algo malo. Yo sólo quiero que mi adorable Beta se sienta tan seguro a mí lado como yo me siento con él. Ya te dije que no me importa si eres un Beta, o un Alfa, o un perro, yo-"

"¿Un perro?" Repitió divertido.

"Sí, estoy seguro que serías tan lindo como Makkachin si fueras un poodle." Besó su nariz y el moreno rió de nuevo. "Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que trato de decir es que yo me siento feliz y seguro contigo. Tú no me tratas como los demás lo hacen; no me tratas como si fuera un objeto bonito en un escaparate, o un trofeo el cual sólo los machos Alfas puedan conseguir. Tú me ves tal y como soy. Y por eso te quiero, Yuuri."

"Ta-también te quiero, Viktor." Sonrió, y juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno que duró varios segundos. "Bueno, ya debo irme a clases." Trató de levantarse pero Viktor no quiso soltarlo. "Viktor."

"Yuuri. Voy a extrañarte." Gimió como cachorrito triste mientras se aferraba a su novio.

"Hoy sólo tendré cuatro clases. Volveré pronto." Le aseguró y besó su frente.

"Pe-pero… Está bien. ¡Pero dame tu camisa!"

"… ¿Qué?" Inquirió con tanta sorpresa que apenas si notó que Viktor le quitó sin muchos problemas la camisa azul de botones que vestía y la sujetó alrededor de su propio cuello con las mangas, quedando como una especie de capa.

"¡Listo! Ahora tendré tu olor conmigo y podré soportar estas horas sin ti." Exclamó con su sonrisa de corazón, y Yuuri se ruborizó al quedar con el torso expuesto.

"Oh... ¿y qué voy a usar yo?" Inquirió al aire, sin esperar una respuesta. Y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación a buscar su otra mochila para sacar una segunda camisa cuando Viktor se levantó rápidamente de su nido y fue a su armario para sacar una playera blanca con algunas rayas azules horizontales.

"¡Usa una de las mías! ¡Así olerás a mí!" Le acercó la playera, y tan sólo tocarla Yuuri pudo darse cuenta que era una prenda de buena calidad por el tacto tan suave de la tela. "Vamos, Yuuri. ¡Póntela!" Insistió animado, y Yuuri dio un suspiro antes de hacerle caso y ponérsela, haciendo que los ojos azules de Viktor brillaran con ilusión. "Aah. ¡No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes darte de mi ropa para que huelas a mí!" Abrazó al moreno y lo besó efusivamente, entonces lo dejó marcharse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Yuuri entró a su primera clase, se percató con vergüenza cómo varios de sus compañeros Omegas se volvían a verlo con miradas sugerentes y risitas cómplices. El japonés desprendía un evidente olor a Omega en celo. Inclusive algunos Alfas en el pasillo lo habían seguido con una mirada de envidia.

Al terminar la primera hora, el Beta decidió usar los minutos libres que tenía entre clases para estudiar, pues si Viktor no lo había llamado aún es porque seguramente seguía durmiendo. Fue hasta el descanso de la tercera hora que decidió ir a la cafetería a comprar alguna bebida, y a ver si se encontraba con Chris o Emil.

Aunque se arrepintió un poco de aquella decisión cuando entró en la cafetería y recibió más miradas curiosas debido a su olor, haciéndole recordar que su novio no estaba allí para acompañarlo.

De cierta manera, Yuuri podía entender que Viktor fuera tan sobreprotector con él. Antes de comenzar a salir, al moreno le bastaba con tener la cabeza gacha para no ser molestado por los otros dos géneros. Pero desde que comenzó a salir con el peliplateado, muchos Alfas comenzaron a tratar de tener 'una charla amistosa' con él para intentar separarlos, mientras que recibía miradas y comentarios críticos de otros Omegas. No obstante, Viktor, Chris, e incluso Emil y Guang-Hong siempre estaban allí para defenderlo.

Pero en ese momento estaba solo. No obstante, de alguna manera, usar la playera de Viktor y estar rodeado de su aroma a vainilla, lo hizo sentir un poco más seguro… Quizás fue por eso que el peliplateado le había pedido su camisa de botones. Aquel pensamiento, además de hacerlo ruborizar, hizo que tomara el valor de adentrarse a la cafetería con la cabeza en alto.

Aunque su caminar no duró mucho, pues un pie furtivo lo hizo caer estrepitosamente de cara. Yuuri pudo escuchar de pronto risas burlonas dirigidas hacia él, por lo que no necesitó levantar el rostro cuando escuchó la voz femenina y familiar de una Omega (una compañera de clases de Viktor) que le pedía disculpas de manera fingida y exagerada para darse cuenta que ella lo había hecho a propósito.

Yuuri, con mucha vergüenza y sintiéndose comprensiblemente humillado, se arrodilló con intenciones de levantarse y regresar a su aula para no escuchar más burlas. Pero se detuvo puesto a que uno de los cristales se había roto, y que un líquido rojo resbalaba por su mejilla derecha…

"¡Más vale que te disculpes!" Escuchó que alguien decir en voz alta, sin ser exactamente un grito, pero debido a su mirada borrosa sólo pudo distinguir cómo la Omega se levantaba de su asiento para replicar con voz temblorosa a quien le había hablado.

"¡Ya dije que fue un accidente!" Exclamó chica a la defensiva, quien obviamente no esperaba que alguien le acusara de lo contrario. Normalmente los Omegas se solían salir con la suya, recordó el moreno. Y si la chica lo estaba admitiendo es porque la otra persona debía ser un Alfa...

"¡Mentira!" Espetó la voz con gravedad. "¡Grabé con mi celular el momento en que pusiste tu pie e hiciste caer a Yuuri!"

Yuuri, además de sorprenderse porque la voz desconocida supiera su nombre, se sobresaltó al sentir un par manos que lo ayudaban a ponerse en pie, y que además le quitaba lo lentes de la cara.

"Descuida, Yuuri. Te llevaré a la enfermería." Dijo la otra voz de manera amable. "Soy Leo de la Iglesia, por cierto."

"Será genial cuando suba el video a Internet y la gente mire cómo una Omega de buena casta intenta humillar públicamente a un Beta reclamado por otro Omega..." Continuó diciendo la voz. "Me pregunto qué pasará cuando la familia Nikiforov y los Plisetsky se enteren de esto. ¿Ellos tienen negocios con tu familia, no es así?" El japonés no pudo ver el momento en que la Omega palideció (se enteraría de eso después), pero pudo escuchar la voz de ésta titubear.

"N-no, por favor, Phichit… ¡Pa-pagaré sus lentes, pero no lo supliques!"

Ah. Ese debía ser Phichit Chulanont, entonces. Phichit era un Alfa conocido por ser el director y uno de los escritores de la gaceta escolar, el cual parecía ser un activista de los derechos civiles tanto de humanos como animales, sobre todo de los hamsters; lo que significaba que era líder de opinión en la Universidad, y que tenía tantos amigos que fácilmente podría generarle mala fama a cualquiera que fuese su enemigo. Además, Yuuri recordaba haberlo visto comentar en las redes sociales de Viktor, y siempre decía cosas positivas sobre su relación.

Yuuri no escuchó el resto de la conversación porque Leo lo tomó de los hombros y lo guio hasta la enfermería de la escuela. El camino hacia allá fue silencioso, más que nada porque el japonés aún intentaba digerir lo que había sucedido. Y no fue hasta que la enfermera usó las pinzas que Yuuri se dio cuenta que tenía algunos cristales incrustados en el área de su ceja derecha, y que realmente dolía. Al menos sus ojos no habían sufrido daños.

Leo le regresó los lentes después de quitarle el resto de los vidrios.

"Phichit dice que no te preocupes." Comentó el Alfa de pronto mientras miraba un mensaje de texto en su celular. "Él ya habló con la chica, y ésta accedió a pagarte lentes nuevos."

"Oh…Uhm… De acuerdo. Gracias…" No supo qué más decir. No conocía a esos dos Alfas de nada, por lo que no lograba entender la razón de por qué estos quisieran ayudarlo. Pero igualmente estaba agradecido por ello. "Pero no creo que fuese necesario que…" No pudo continuar porque Leo lo interrumpió.

"Lo fue. Fue necesario que Phichit enfrentara a esa chica." Replicó con el ceño fruncido. "Ningún Omega o Alfa tiene derecho a hacer de menos a los Betas. Además, muchos miembros de mi familia son Betas y los amo. Por lo que realmente me molesta ver cuando los otros dos géneros los molestan sin ninguna razón." Yuuri pudo entender eso. Minako siempre cuidaba de su familia a pesar de que no los unía ningún lazo de sangre. "Si quisieras, podrías quejarte formalmente de ella y hacer que la sancionen. Tienes muchos testigos de tu lado."

"… Lo sé. Pero no quiero problemas." Dijo Yuuri sacudiendo la cabeza de manera negativa. La verdad era que, si estuviera en sus manos, él se quejaría de todos los Omegas y Alfas que lo habían molestado desde su primer año de universidad. El problema era que él realmente no quería gastar sus energías ni tiempo en minucias como esas. No le serviría de nada quejarse cuando sabía que su voz no sería escuchada.

Cuando la enfermera Omega terminó de limpiar sus heridas, sólo necesitó saturar parte de la ceja. Por suerte no eran cortes profundos ni largos, apenas si se notaban. Lo único alarmante había sido la pérdida de sangre. No obstante, la enfermera le aseguró que las heridas en la cabeza solían sangrar más de lo normal pero que no eran especialmente preocupante en estos casos. Recuperaría esa sangre pronto si comía alimentos con hierro. Por lo que la camisa manchada de rojo daba más mala impresión de lo que realmente había sido el accidente.

El moreno tenía la intención de volver a clases cuando un sonriente Phichit entró a la enfermería, con un fajo de billetes en una mano…

"¡Hola! Soy Phichit Chulanont. Gusto en conocerte, Katsuki Yuuri." Se presentó el Alfa alargando su mano libre para estrecharla con la del Beta, y Yuuri hubiese dudado sino fuera porque su sonrisa parecía genuina. Y antes de terminar el saludo, Phichit le puso el fajo de billetes en esa mano, dejando al moreno aturdido por la cantidad. "La chica que te lastimó es demasiado orgullosa para disculparse contigo, pero aceptó pagar tus lentes con tal de yo borrar el video... La verdad es que no lo logré grabar nada. Pero eso ella no lo sabe." Guiñó un ojo y Yuuri rió.

"Gracias, Phichit... ¡Pero esto es más de lo que costaron mi anteojos!" Dijo Yuuri, no pudiendo evitar sonar impresionado.

"¿En serio?" Inquirió el tailandés con incredulidad, y le quitó los lentes de la cara para observarlos de cerca. "Vaya… Tus lentes no son de muy buena calidad. Eso explica porque se rompieron tan fácilmente. Créeme, un buen par cuesta eso o más." Dijo, y se los volvió a poner. "No te preocupes de nada, Yuuri. Dudo mucho que esa chica quiera volver a molestarte ahora sabiendo que estoy de tu lado."

"Gracias… No sé cómo agradecerles esto." A Yuuri aún le costaba creer que aquellos Alfas lo hubiesen defendido. Por otro lado, Chris y Emil también lo habían defendido antes, por lo que la disonancia no fue tan fuerte.

"Oh, ¡no hay de qué! ¡Pienso que Viktor y tú hacen una pareja muy linda! Por eso no me gusta cuando la gente los quiere molestar solamente porque eres un Beta. Tuve que hacer algo al respecto para que esa gente sepa que no se deben meter con ustedes." Exclamó Phichit con orgullo y ojos brillantes. "Además, es obvio que esa chica te tiene envidia. Hueles a Omega feliz. Sólo se me ocurre pensar que su Alfa no la hace ni la mitad de feliz de lo que tú haces a Viktor."

"Oh…" Yuuri no supo qué contestar a eso, mas que ruborizarse.

De pronto, Guang Hong apareció bajo el marco de la puerta, respirando agitado y cargando la mochila de Yuuri mientras su celular sonaba.

"Yuuri." Logró decir el Omega mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire. "Viktor te ha estado llamando. Incluso me mandó mensajes a mí preguntándome por ti. Quiere que regreses a su dormitorio." Avisó mientras le acercaba la mochila, y el japonés se apresuró a sacar su celular que había dejado de sonar mientras le agradecía al Omega.

"Gracias, Guang Hong. ¿Pero cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?" Preguntó al tiempo que marcaba a su novio.

"Uhm…" El castaño tardó unos segundos en contestar, pues se sintió un poco intimidado por la presencia de los Alfas, así que se acercó más al Beta como protección. "Ya casi todos en la escuela lo saben. Dicen que por accidente una Omega y tú colisionaron y por eso saliste lastimado. ¿Eso fue lo que en verdad pasó? ¿Estás bien?" Inquirió preocupado, notando sin esfuerzo la sangre sobre su playera.

Yuuri miró a Phichit, quien se encogió de brazos, dándole al japonés la libertad de dar su versión.

"No fue un accidente. Pero ya todo está arreglado." Replicó con una sonrisa leve, y Guang Hong decidió ya no preguntar al ver que el Beta parecía seguro de eso.

Y antes de que Yuuri le diera al botón de llamada, su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Entonces contestó.

"¡Yuuri!" Escuchó el quejido de su novio desde la bocina, el cual sonaba tan desesperado que a Yuuri se le estrujó el corazón. Viktor hablaba tan rápido que el Beta apenas pudo entender lo que decía. "Vuelve aquí de inmediato. ¡Te quiero aquí ya mismo! ¡No puedo creer que alguien se haya atrevido a lastimarte!"

"Vi-Viktor, estoy bien. Sólo me falta una clase para…"

"¡No puedes ir a clases así! ¡He visto fotografías! ¡Sé que estás herido! ¡No me hagas salir de mi nido para ir a buscarte!"

A pesar de ser un Beta, Yuuri sabía por conocimiento general que un Omega en celo y fuera de su nido era algo muy peligro, tanto por el mismo Omega que podría estresarse y dañarse a sí mismo, como por el hecho de que un Alfa, por instinto, intentaría aprovecharse de la situación para 'calmarlo' con sexo (por no decir abusar de ellos en un momento de debilidad…)

"¡Es-está bien! Voy para allá. Pero, por favor, quédate allí. No salgas. Sólo hablaré con mi profesor para explicar mi ausencia y entonces iré." Se apresuró a contestar, y pudo escuchar cómo el peliplateado suspiraba de alivio antes de despedirse. "Sí, también te quiero..." Respondió, no pudiendo ruborizarse más, mientras que Phichit soltó una risita.

"Será mejor que vayas ya." Le dijo Guang Hong con un ligero tono de advertencia. "A los Omegas no nos gusta cuando nuestra pareja es lastimada. Así que entre más te demores, más nervioso se pondrá Viktor, sobre todo si está en celo. Yo te excusaré con el profesor."

"Ya veo…" Yuuri guardó su celular y cerró la mochila. Si eso era cierto, no quería hacer que su novio se preocupara demasiado por él. "De acuerdo. Les debo un favor a todos. Gracias." Agradeció una vez más con una sonrisa genuina, y se apresuró a salir de la enfermería.

Guang Hong estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando Leo, tímidamente, se acercó a saludarlo. Al principio el Omega respondió un poco a la defensiva, pero tras un par de minutos de incómoda presentación, ambos ya se encontraban sonriendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Yuuri caminaba de prisa de regreso al dormitorio, recibió un par de llamadas más, una de Chris preguntándole si estaba bien, y otra de Yuuko; quienes se había enterado del incidente porque Viktor, en su desesperación, llamó a todos los que creía que pudieran saber dónde estaba su novio.

Yuuri le pidió a su amiga no decirles nada a sus padres, pues él mismo se los diría más tarde, después de que Yu-topia cerrara, para no preocuparlos. Aunque lo que sí le pidió fue decírselo a Minako para que ésta le llevara sus lentes de repuesto a la Universidad. Uno de los cristales de sus lentes seguía intacto y funcional, pero el Beta realmente necesitaba ambos para poder ver bien. Antes de colgar, Yuuko le advirtió lo mismo que Guang Hong.

Cuando Yuuri por fin se encontró frente a la puerta, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarla porque Viktor pudo olerlo y salió a recibirlo con un abrazo de oso, haciéndolo pasar enseguida antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

"¿Viktor…? ¿Estás llorando?" Yuuri sabía que aquello fue una pregunta estúpida, dado que el Omega temblaba entre sus brazos, con su rostro escondido entre su cuello, y se escuchaba un débil gimoteo contra camisa.

"¡Por supuesto que estoy llorando!" Exclamó su novio, sin levantar la mirada aún. "Estoy triste porque estás herido. ¡Debí haber sabido que alguien trataría de lastimarte con tal de dañarnos a ambos! ¡No entiendo en qué les afecta a esas personas en que tú y yo seamos novios!"

"Pe-pero estoy bien. La enfermera dijo que los cortes sanarán pronto…" Dijo, no obstante, Viktor continuó sollozando. El japonés no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Era la primera vez que veía a su novio tan alterado. Sabía que los Alfas podían liberar feromonas para calmar a sus Omegas. Pero él no era un Alfa… "Ah. Debería ir a cambiarme. Lamento que tu playera se haya manchado…" Yuuri trató de soltarse para ir por otra playera, pero Viktor lo sujetó con fuerza y levantó su mirada con furia.

"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en este momento?! ¡No me importa lo que le sucedió a mi playera! ¡Me importa lo que te sucedió a ti!" El moreno se paralizó un momento al verlo tan enojado.

Yuuri entonces entendió a lo que Guang Hong y Yuuko se referían con decir que los Omegas eran más sensibles respecto a sus parejas siendo lastimadas. Además, Viktor seguía fuera de su nido… Y si no fuera por los años que Yuuri tenía tratando con clientela irritada en el restaurant, seguramente se habría desmoralizado en ese momento.

"Viktor." Le llamó con calma, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos con cautela. Viktor seguía abrazándose a él con fuerza, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño mientras lágrimas de indignación caían de sus ojos, todavía temblando a causa de la furia que aún tenía contenida. "Yo también me siento enojado y humillado, incluso aún puedo escuchar sus burlas en mi cabeza; pero tampoco quiero darles el gusto de afectar mi vida. Además, Phichit Chulanont se hizo cargo de aquella Omega, y la hizo pagar mis lentes."

"… ¿En serio?" Preguntó un poco más tranquilo. Su mirada se suavizó un poco, y su postura parecía menos tensa. "Oh… Cierto. Chulanont siempre deja comentarios positivos sobre nosotros en nuestras redes…" Yuuri aprovechó que Viktor estaba un poco distraído para secar sus lágrimas con las mangas de la playera. "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" Inquirió de nuevo al tiempo que aflojaba el abrazo. "Esa cortada se ve horrible." Después posó una mano sobre la mejilla derecha del japonés, temiendo a tocar directamente la herida.

"Estoy bien." Sonrió, aliviado de que el Omega se tranquilizara, por lo que se aventuró a besar sus labios, cosa que fue bien recibida puesto que el peliplateado lo besó de vuelta. "Pero creo que tú deberías volver a tu nido." Sugirió, pues el Omega, aunque estuviese más tranquilo, seguía temblando.

"Sólo si tú entras conmigo." Condición Viktor con mirada de perrito rechazado, a pesar de que intuía que el moreno no le diría que no.

"Por supuesto." Yuuri rió un poco, y lo besó una segunda vez antes de que el Omega lo guiara otra vez a su habitación.

Antes de que ambos entraran al nido, Viktor se apresuró a sacar ropa limpia del armario, puesto que la playera que le había prestado a su novio estaba regada con su sangre aún fresca y le había manchado el pijama.

Mientras ambos se quitaban la ropa teñida de rojo, el Omega se le quedó mirando al Beta más tiempo de lo necesario, observando con deleite los músculos no tan marcados pero igualmente de atractivos a la vista de su novio. Y por primera vez estando en celo, Viktor realmente sintió la necesidad de 'ser más activo'.

"Yuuri…" Lo detuvo de ponerse la nueva prenda, y el moreno lo miró con confusión un segundo antes de notar la dilatación en sus ojos azules, los cuales centelleaban con un lascivo brillo que de a poco el Beta comenzaba a reconocer de deseo carnal.

Yuuri se alegró de haber comprado los condones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unas pocas horas más tarde, la pareja ya estaba bañada y cambiada con ropa más cómoda. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en su nido, sólo levándose para necesidades básicas, como ir al baño o comer (en el caso de Yuuri, cocinar para ambos), o cuando el Beta tuvo que salir de los Dormitorios un momento porque Minako le había llevado los lentes de repuesto.

"¿Seguro qué todo está en orden?" Inquirió la mujer Alfa con tono de sospecha. Sabía que Yuuri tendía a callarse las veces que era molestado en la universidad, pero esa era la primera vez que había sido resultado herido de verdad.

"Estoy bien. Pero te contaré los detalles después, Viktor sigue un poco nervioso con la idea de dejarme salir de su nido." Viktor había estado realmente renuente con dejarlo salir del dormitorio por los lentes, pero también sabía que Yuuri los necesitaba para poder ver. Tras recibir los anteojos, el moreno le dio los rotos a Minako junto con el dinero que recibió de compensación. "¿Puedes darle esto a mis padres? Los llamaré más tarde para explicarles lo que sucedió, y para que me compren un par nuevo."

"Wow. Me aterra un poco saber de dónde sacaste este dinero." Comentó Minako en broma, y ambos rieron. "Por cierto, me gusta cómo se te ve eso." Dijo señalando la sutura. "Es como una herida de guerra."

"Una guerra de la cual estoy huyendo, te refieres." Contestó Yuuri sarcástico y cruzado de brazos. Hubiera alzado la ceja sino fuera porque le dolía.

"A veces la mejor estrategia es huir." Replicó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

Poco antes de que cayera la noche, Yuuri llamó a sus padres para explicarles lo que ocurrió. Curiosamente, a su vez, Nina llamó a su hijo tras enterarse de lo sucedido por terceros.

Viktor por un momento había olvidado que los padres de varios de sus compañeros de clases tenían negocios en común con su familia, así que era obvio que 'si la pareja de Viktor era lastimada' todo mundo a su alrededor se enteraría para aprovecharse de la situación y 'tratar de ayudar a Viktor con el problema' (y ganar favores con la familia Nikiforov, obviamente).

Tanto Viktor como Yuuri usaron la versión que la chica Omega usó en sus redes sociales, que había sido un accidente y que ella estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido. Es decir, la chica había sido descubierta por Phichit y pagado por lo lentes rotos, así que no tenía sentido para ninguno de los dos actuar como ella y tratar de humillarla públicamente (aunque Viktor no prometía nada si la chica lo volvía a hacer…). Aún así, muchas personas dudaron de esa versión cuando se percataron que el peliplateado había dejado de 'Seguir' a la Omega de sus redes.

Y para no causar más alboroto, Yuuri decidió no asistir a clases al día siguiente, al fin y al cabo sería viernes. Además, Guang Hong le prometió pasarle los apuntes para poder hacer las tareas y no perder tantos puntos.

"Um, Yuuri." Le llamó Viktor desde la habitación cuando colgó la llamada. Yuuri había ido a la pequeña sala para hacer su tarea en la laptop de su novio mientras que el Omega sostenía una larga conversación con su madre en su nido. "¿Ya terminaste? ¿Puedes venir?"

No. Yuuri aún no había terminado su tarea, pero tampoco le urgía terminarla en ese momento, por lo que salvó el documento y cerró la laptop para regresar con Viktor, pues le preocupó la seriedad en su voz.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó parado junto a la cama, pero entró al nido cuando el peliplateado lo jaló para abrazarlo. Y tras acomodarse ambos entre las almohadas, Viktor continuó.

"Mamá dice que… bueno, ya casi todos en mi familia se enteraron de nuestra relación por Internet, y… no están felices con eso." Viktor se apresuró a besar la frente de su novio al sentirlo tensado. "No te preocupes, Yuuri. No dejaré que mi familia me haga romper contigo sólo porque ellos aún viven en la Era de piedra. Además, mamá te defendió de ellos cuando empezaron a decir idioteces. Ella es la Alfa líder de la familia, así que tienen que escucharla."

"Menos mal, creo…"

"Sí. Mamá también dijo que a ella le gustaría que fueras a comer a casa la semana que viene… Pero solo, sin tu familia, para conversar sobre la seriedad de nuestra relación… Pe-pero no tienes que hacerlo sino no quieres. Es-es decir, no tenemos tanto tiempo de relación. Y mi madre lo está manejando como si creyera que nos vamos a casar pronto…"

Yuuri sabía por Yuuko y Takeshi que los Alfas y Omegas solían casarse a los pocos meses de novios, pues el noviazgo era sólo una especie de formalidad antes de la boda. Mientras que los Betas usaban el noviazgo para saber si eran compatible con la otra persona, puesto que no tenían la ventaja evolutiva de los aromas... Sin embargo, el moreno aún recordaba con cierta frustración cuando su exnovia Beta trató de obligarlo a casarse con ella (cuando ambos aún tenían 18 años) y lo acusó de 'poco hombre' cuando la rechazó y cortó con ella. Eso de alguna manera hizo que Yuuri estuviese por mucho tiempo renuente a tener una pareja de nuevo, hasta que conoció a Viktor…

Aún pensativo, Yuuri no contestó de inmediato. Pero tomando el cuenta lo sucedido ese día y ver qué tan afectado resultó Viktor por su 'accidente', sumando el hecho de haber podido tranquilizarlo sin ser un Alfa; y por la manera en que su voz tambaleaba insegura por temor a su respuesta en ese momento (justo como lo había hecho él mismo un par de meses atrás cuando le sugirió conocer a sus padres); Yuuri supo que ambos se tomaban muy en serio su relación.

"Bueno… Tienes razón en decir que aún es pronto para hablar de una boda." Comenzó a decir también un poco nervioso. "Pero yo sé que seguir a tu lado, y me es fácil imaginar un futuro contigo…" Yuuri alzó un poco la mirada y pudo ver los ojos azules abiertos con sorpresas de su novio, además de sus mejillas encendidas. Cosa que le dio más valor para continuar hablando. "Así que… si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, entonces será necesario conversar con tus padres y hacerles saber que nosotros vamos a nuestro propio ritmo."

Yuuri esperaba más bien una respuesta verbal por parte de Viktor, por lo que se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando el peliplateado se le echó encima para comenzar a besarlo con entusiasmo.

* * *

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**


	8. 7: Cosas de familia

Los tres días en que Viktor estuvo en celo fueron maravillosos para la pareja (si ignoraban el hecho de que Yuuri había sido lastimado). No tuvieron sexo más que en un par de ocasiones, pues el Omega se la había pasado más tiempo durmiendo y aferrándose a un resignado Yuuri el cual le concedió quedarse junto a él todo el tiempo dentro de su nido, pues el instinto primitivo y sobreprotector de Viktor le pedía tener a su Beta cerca para asegurarse que no fuera herido de nuevo. Lo cual no resultó tan malo ni aburrido como Yuuri pensaba que sería.

El japonés pudo usar la laptop de su novio para ver videos o chatear con sus amigos mientras acariciaba el largo cabello plateado. Además, tenía permitido salir del nido para hacer sus necesidades básicas o para cuando debía cocinar y comer.

Había ocasiones en las que Viktor, aunque adormilado, se encontraba despierto y se acorrucaba junto a Yuuri para ver series online. El moreno se percató que en muchas de esas ocasiones Viktor estaba más ocupado besando y mordisqueado ligueramente su cuello en vez de poner su atención a la pantalla... Cosa que tampoco lo incómodo.

Cuando el celo de Viktor terminó, Yuuri tuvo que regresar a su propio hogar y pasar la vergüenza de que Mari y Yuuko apuntaran hacia su cuello con risitas burlonas, teniendo que usar camisas de cuello alto o bufandas el resto de la semana para esconder los moretones. Incluso Toshiya y Hiroko comentaron que debía ser época de mosquitos, y se rieron mucho cuando su hijo se llevó las manos a la cara muerto de vergüenza.

Yuuri continuó con su rutina habitual mientras extrañaba pasar más tiempo con Viktor, y a su vez, Viktor extrañaba demasiado poder despertar entre los brazos de su Beta. No obstante, se seguían viendo entre clases y conversado por teléfono como de costumbre, por lo que apenas si tenían tiempo de extrañarse realmente.

Para suerte de ambos, el incidente que había sufrido Yuuri con aquella Omega se vio olvidado a inicios de semana a causa de un chisme nuevo en la Universidad sobre una Omega que engañaba a su novia Alfa con un hombre Omega, por lo que Yuuri no se vio acosado por la acostumbrada turba de Justicieros Sociales pro 'los Omegas son indefensos y deben ser protegidos de los Betas violadores'. Además, al menos cuatro de sus seis profesores decidieron justificar su falta de la clase anterior por pasar el celo con su Omega. Sus otros dos profesores, Alfas, le dijeron que eso no era una excusa.

Y como agradecimiento por su apoyo y sus lentes nuevos, Yuuri invitó a Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong, y por supuesto a Chris, Emil y a Viktor, a comer a Yu-topia sin costo alguno.

"Oh, ¡nunca había venido a un restaurante genuinamente japonés!" Comentó Phichit mientras fotografiaba su platillo. "¡El sushi aquí no sabe a plástico!"

"Y el katsudon es muy bueno." Agregó Leo con una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto! Mis suegros y mi Yuuri son muy buenos cocineros." Presumió Viktor con voz cantarina y restregando su mejilla derecha contra la izquierda de su Beta.

"Pero seguro que a ti te interesa más comerte a Yuuri." Dijo Chris guiñando un ojo y señalando con un pulgar la bufanda enredada en el cuello del Beta. Tanto Yuuri como Guang-Hong terminaron ruborizados.

"¿Yu-topia tiene una red social, cierto?" Inquirió el tailandés, quien por gracia divina estuvo distraído en su celular y no escuchó nada de lo que había dicho el suizo como para continuar la broma. Yuuri no perdió el tiempo y contestó que sí, dándole el nombre de la página después. "¡Perfecto! Ya hice un post para elogiar la comida y etiqueté el restaurante. Y con la cantidad de seguidores que tengo seguro que a alguno le interesará venir a Yu-topia. ¡Publicidad gratis para ti!"

"Oh." El japonés parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, sorprendido por su acción. "Gracias, Phichit. Pero no tenías qué hacerlo."

"Está bien, Yuuri." Sonrió y agitó una mano para restarle importancia. "Me gusta promocionar los lugares que visito y que además son buenos. Y un poco de más clientela nunca le viene mal a ningún negocio."

Sin ser una sorpresa, la publicación de Phichit obtuvo muchos 'me gusta'. Lo que sí fue sorpresa es que al día siguiente hubo un poco de más clientela de lo habitual en Yu-topia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar el sábado, y a pesar de las constantes afirmaciones por parte de Viktor, Yuuri estaba muy nervioso por la idea de conocer a sus padres.

La casa de los Nikiforov se encontraba a una hora lejos de camino, pues éstos vivían en los suburbios de clase alta. Razón por la cual Viktor prefería vivir en los Dormitorios de la Universidad en vez de levantarse muy temprano todos los días.

El peliplateado ya le había contado que su padre, Sergei Nikiforov, era un hombre bastante estricto y reversado, y que a pesar de ser un Omega, era quien ponía a su esposa y a su hijo en su sitio cada vez que hacían alguna estupidez. No obstante, también era una persona generosa y bastante paciente además de trabajador, y de vez en cuando se mostraba cariñoso. Viktor lo admiraba mucho, y era de quien había heredado sus ojos azules y su cabello plateado.

Durante años Viktor se preguntó por qué había nacido de su madre Alfa y no de su padre Omega. Aquello no le molestaba en absoluto a pesar de que hubiese sufrido de burlas por ello durante su infancia. Y no fue hasta que tuvo más edad que se enteró que su padre se volvió estéril a causa de alguna enfermedad (ya curada), por lo que Nina se ofreció a embarazarse en su lugar a sabiendas que perdería el apellido Plisetsky por ello ante el padre Alfa de ésta. Los Plisetsky era una orgullosa familia de Alfas, y una mujer Alfa embarazada por un Omega era una terrible muestra de sumisión y debilidad.

Eso también explicaba por qué Viktor no tenía hermanos (siendo que las familias de Alfa y Omega tendían a ser grandes), pues una mujer Alfa tenía muy pocas probabilidades de embarazo y alto riesgo de morir en el parto.

"No estés nervioso, Yuuri." El animó Viktor durante el trayecto en carreta. Y le habría tomado de las manos sino fuera porque él llevaba el volante de su convertible rosado. "Mamá piensa que eres lindo y le caes bien."

"Sí. Lo sé." El Beta suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia la ventada. Nina lo había defendido de su familia desde que se esparcieron los rumores sobre un Nikiforov emparejado con un Beta, algo de lo que el japonés se sentía bastante agradecido y que, de alguna manera, hacía sentir más oficial su noviazgo con Viktor. Pero... "Me preocupa más lo que diga tu padre."

"No voy a mentirte. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de qué esperar de papá." Admitió con seriedad mientras algo de incertidumbre le presionaba el pecho. "Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que respeta mi decisión y no intentará separarnos. Después de todo, está dispuesto conocerte." Viktor realmente quería que su padre se llevara bien con Yuuri, pues él mismo se llevaba de maravilla con Toshiya.

Algo que Viktor aún no había logrado entender era por qué su padre parecía tener una aversión en especial hacia los Betas. Lo cual era algo irónico puesto que la servidumbre en su hogar eran mujeres Betas, pero también era cierto que nunca había visto a su padre interactuar con ellas más allá de darles órdenes.

Viktor había tratado de preguntarle sobre eso muchas veces. No obstante, Sergei fingía no haberlo escuchado o cambiaba de tema. Y cuando el peliplateado menor se lo preguntaba a su madre, ésta negaba con la cabeza insistiendo que ella no podía decirlo. Así que cuando inició su noviazgo con Yuuri, y su padre demostró desaprobación por ello, Viktor comenzó a preguntarle con más insistencia. No quería que su padre prejuzgara a su adorable Beta simplemente por su género.

Cuando se encontraban cerca de la casa de los Nikiforov, Yuuri vio con cierto alivio que la residencia no se tratara de una gigantesca mansión (como solían exponer las casas de Alfas/Omegas ricos en películas y telenovelas). Sí era una casa grande, pero de dos pisos, de fachada moderna de madera y grandes ventanas, y un largo jardín frontal en el que Makkachin jugaba con una pelota en compañía de lo que parecía ser una sirvienta; pero la casa no era descomunal ni estrafalaria como las otras casas que vieron durante el trayecto hasta llegar allí.

"¡Makkachin!" Exclamó el Omega mostrando su sonrisa de corazón cuando salió del vehículo, y el poodle abandonó la pelota sobre césped para ir corriendo hacia su amo y saltar a sus brazos abiertos. El peliplateado se habría caído de espaldas sino fuera porque el auto los detuvo. "¿Te has portado bien, Makkachin? ¡Apuesto a que sí! Tú siempre eres un buen chico." Lo mimó Viktor con caricias en las orejas al tiempo que Makkachin le lamía la cara. "¿Te acuerdas de Yuuri, Makka?" Giró al poodle hacia su novio, y Makkachin también le lamió la cara a Yuuri mientras éste reía.

Yuuri cargaba en una mano una pequeña caja un pastel dentro, por lo que decidió no acariciar al poodle para no exponer la comida a gérmenes. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar por el baño para lavarse la cara, la sirvienta, una joven Beta con mandil y falda negra, se acercó a ellos sin decir nada y les facilitó toallitas húmedas. Viktor le agradeció sin muchos problemas mientras que Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodado por ello... Pero comprendió que ese era el trabajo de la chica. No era ninguna esclava.

La pareja siguió por el jardín sobre el pavimento, con el poodle tras ellos, y Viktor abrió la puerta principal de madera para darle paso a su novio primero. Antes de entrar, Yuuri se aseguró de cubrirse bien el cuello en caso de que aún tuviera marcas visibles de mordiscos, y se arregló el cabello hacia atrás con una mano. Cuando ambos ya estuvieron dentro, el moreno paró en seco y dudo en continuar, hasta que Viktor besó una de sus mejillas, y usó sus muñecas para poner su aroma sobre él.

"Todo estará bien, Yuuri. No estés nervioso." Le aseguró con una sonrisa. Tomó una de las manos del moreno y gentilmente lo jaló para incitarlo a caminar a su lado. Algo que funcionó y el Beta lo siguió a la sala, donde Makkachin corrió a acostarse en su cesta para mascotas.

" _Mama_ , ¡estamos en casa!" Tan pronto se anunció Viktor, Nina apareció llegando por un pasillo. La mujer rubia enseguida se acercó para abrazar a su hijo y besar su frente como saludo.

"¡Llegaron justo a tiempo para la comida! Espero que a Yuuri le gusten los Piroshki." Nina después saludó al Beta también con un abrazo, haciendo que el japonés se sobresaltara por su efusividad.

"Uh. Creo que nunca he probado un Piroshki..." Admitió Yuuri con algo de pena, pero la mujer Alfa rió.

"Perfecto. Así podrás probar la receta familia primero. ¡Yo misma los hice!" Nina dio un par de dos aplausos antes de mostrar su sonrisa de corazón. "Vitya siempre dice que la comida de tu madre es muy buena, así que quiero saber qué opinas tú de la mía. Y no te preocupes por herir mis sentimientos, sé que no soy muy buena cocinando." Agregó con una risita. Y antes de que el japonés pudiera decir algo, Nina gritó. "¡ _Zolotse_ , ven a conocer al novio de tu hijo!"

Cuando la mujer Alfa se hizo a un lado, tras ella se encontraba un hombre Omega de cabello plateado y complexión delgada. Era más pequeño que Viktor aunque un poco más alto que Yuuri. Indudablemente debía ser Sergei Nikiforov.

Sergei y Viktor eran como dos gotas de agua. Las pocas diferencias que tenían eran que el ruso mayor tenía algunas arrugas apenas visibles alrededor de sus ojos, la estructura de su rostro era más bien redonda, ojos pequeños y más grises que azules, y que su cabello era corto y peinado hacia atrás, sumando su porte recto que lo hacía lucir más imponente y estricto; a diferencia de su hijo quien tenía una actitud más bien despreocupada, ojos más vivaces y la misma altura que su madre.

Tanto Nina como Sergei vestían prendas casuales, no obstante, eran de una marca de ropa que Yuuri reconocía como de alta calidad, la misma marca de ropa que usaba Viktor; marca para la cual la mujer Alfa y el hombre Omega trabajaban. Aquello hizo sentir a Yuuri un poco inseguro debido a su vestimenta tan común y barata. Pero se olvidó de eso cuando el ruso mayor carraspeó y estiró una mano hacia él.

"Soy Sergei Nikiforov. Gusto en conocerte, Katsuki Yuuri." El moreno enseguida aceptó el saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiendo como su mano era apretada con demasiada fuerza, algo que contrastaba con la calma que Sergei expresaba. Yuuri agradeció internamente que su suegro haya dicho bien su nombre. Le hubiera dado mucho miedo tener que corregirlo.

"El gusto es mío, señor Nikiforov..." Contestó en voz baja, un poco intimidado. Pero tan pronto se soltó del ruso mayor, Viktor entrelazó sus dedos de nuevo.

"Hola, _papa_." Sin dejar de tomar la mano de Yuuri, Viktor abrazó a su padre con un solo brazo. "Me alegra que _mama_ y tu tengan tiempo libre del trabajo y puedan conocer a mi Yuuri." Sergei no contestó nada, por lo que Nina tomó la oportunidad de alzar la voz.

"¡Y a nosotros nos alegra pasar tiempo con ustedes! Oh, ¿qué es lo que llevas allí, Yuuri?" Inquirió curiosa al notar la caja púrpura que Yuuri sostenía.

"¡Ah! Esto..." Levantó con cuidado la mano con la que cargaba la cajita y se la presentó a Nina con una reverencia. "Es un pastel de _maccha_. Lo hicieron mis padres, y ellos esperan a que sea de su agrado."

"Ya veo. Son muy amables. Lo serviré junto con el postre." Nina aceptó el regalo, animada. "Pero vayamos al comedor de una vez antes de que se enfríen la comida."

Ambas parejas entonces se dirigieron al comedor, sentándose en una mesa rectangular para 16 personas, que el japonés supuso que la usarían para reuniones familiares. Viktor y Yuuri se sentaron juntos en un lateral, aún sin soltarse de las manos, mientras que Nina tomó la silla principal al borde de la mesa, y Sergei en el lateral junto a ella.

Tan pronto tomaron asiento, dos de las empleadas domésticas comenzaron a servir la comida.

Yuuri miró hacia todos lados, curioso por ver la nueva sala, pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada tajante de Sergei sobre él. El ruso mayor lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin pudor y casi sin parpadear, y tenía esa misma mirada pasiva-agresiva que Viktor usaba cada vez que se molestaba por algo. El moreno por instinto apretó la mano de su novio, quien se sobresaltó un poco hasta que él también notó la mirada de su padre.

" _Papa_ , ¿sabías que Yuuri y yo estamos en el top 10 de mejores estudiantes de toda la universidad?"

"Ah. Sí. Creo que habías mencionado algo así." Sergei desvió la mirada hacia su plato y tomó los cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

"Sí. Yuuri está en el puesto 10, pero según mis cálculos él debería estar en el puesto 4..."

"Viktor. Ya hablamos de esto. Aquí no, por favor." Le amonestó el moreno en voz baja. El peliplateado menor tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos y soltar bufido de resignación.

Viktor tenía la teoría de que Yuuri no subía al puesto 4 porque la administración de la Universidad estaba siendo injusta con él por ser un Beta, pues el japonés tenía mejores calificaciones que varios de los otros puestos. Pero Yuuri no quería tener problemas con la Universidad por quejarse de un simple top y perder su beca por ello, así que prefería no decir nada.

"¿Estudias Gastronomía, cierto?" Preguntó Nina con interés, y el moreno asintió. "¿Y aún así trabajas en el restaurante de tu familia?" Dijo sonando un poco sorprendida. No era común para los Betas querer estudiar más allá de la preparatoria, mucho menos hacerlo al mismo tiempo que trabajaban. Eso le decía mucho sobre Yuuri.

"¿Pero qué harás después de la Universidad?" Inquirió Sergei después de beber de su copa, tratando de no sonar tan interesado como su esposa. "Supongo que ya debes tener un plan a futuro."

"Uhm..." Yuuri instintivamente bajó la mirada hacia sus muslos. "Sí. Seguiré trabajando en Yu-topia, con mi familia." Respondió cada vez más bajando la voz. Yuuri no se sentía avergonzado de su trabajo, pero la mirada crítica de Sergei realmente lo incomodaba.

"¿Cómo un cocinero? Pero para eso no necesitas la Universidad..."

"Sergei." Nina, con el ceño fruncido, no necesitó decir más para que su esposo entendiera que debía callarse lo que fuera que iba a decir después. "Cualquiera pude ir a la Universidad, incluso si después no utiliza esos conocimientos. Además, estoy segura que Yuuri será un mejor chef gracias a lo que aprende en clases."

"No creo que alguien necesite tener un título universitario para meter ingredientes a una cacerola." Replicó en tono de broma, pero los presentes se tensaron.

Viktor se sintió un poco en conflictos porque no quería ver a sus padres discutiendo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Yuuri se sintiera atacado por su padre. Podía percibir la tensión de su Beta mediante su aroma y su mano aferrada a la suya.

"Cuando conozcan a la familia de Yuuri deberíamos reunirnos en Yu-topia. Les aseguró que les encantará la atmosfera y la comida." Dijo el Omega menor para olvidar el comentario anterior, tratando de sonar sonar lo más neutral posible.

"Oh. Por supuesto. Seguro que será encantador." Contestó Nina con una sonrisa genuina.

Yuuri agradeció aquella intervención y se relajó un poco, por lo menos lo suficiente para mostrar una ligera sonrisa. Desde el principio supo que no sería fácil ganarse el respeto (o al menos no desprecio) del hombre Omega, puesto que Yuuri toda su vida había visto y sufrido ese tipo de comentarios hacia los Betas. Pero tampoco quería que Viktor tuviera problemas con su familia por defenderlo.

La comida continuó en un incómodo silencio por varios minutos, con Nina tratando de sacarles plática a los muchachos, siendo Viktor quien más hablaba porque que Yuuri se encontraba todavía nervioso, tanto que sus dedos temblaban un poco mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca y ni siquiera le encontraba sabor. Y por error golpeó su copa, aunque Viktor logró atraparla a tiempo antes de que cayera su contenido sobre el mantel.

"Lo-lo siento." Murmuró apenado, pero Viktor le sonrió con su boca en forma de corazón.

"Está bien, _solnyshko_. No pasó nada." Viktor no hacía mucho que había comenzado a llamarle con apodos rusos. Y si el moreno recordaba bien, _solnyshko_ era el equivalente a 'rayo de sol' dicho de manera cariñosa.

"¿Qué tan seria es su relación? ¿Piensan llegar al matrimonio o sólo están juntos para el matar tiempo?" Inquirió Sergei de pronto y alzando una ceja de manera desafiante. Los chicos se paralizaron a pesar de que ya esperaban una pregunta así, aunque no dicha en ese tono tan despectivo.

"Lo que Sergei quiere decir es ustedes hacen una pareja muy linda. Pero no estamos seguros de cómo funcionan las relaciones de los Betas o cuánto tardan en casarse." Corrigió la mujer Alfa con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

"Yuuri y yo hemos hablado sobre eso, y nos gusta nuestro noviazgo tal y como es, sin presiones." Contestó Viktor con seguridad.

"Sé que los Omegas y Alfas suelen casarse pronto, pero a los Betas..." Yuuri se detuvo de hablar un momento para pensar bien en lo que iba a decir. Los Betas no se casaban pronto simplemente porque no tenían dinero para costear las bodas ni los divorcios, ni podían saber si eran compatibles mediante sus aromas; por eso preferían esperar años a estar seguros antes de dar el siguiente paso, u otros simplemente vivía en unión libre. "... nos gusta conocer bien a nuestra pareja antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como el matrimonio." Resolvió en decir para no dar tantas explicaciones.

"Es decir que no piensas que Vitya y tú vayan a durar mucho." Sergei esbozó una media sonrisa que hizo que el Beta sintiera escalofríos.

"¡ _Papa_!" Exclamó Viktor golpeando la mesa con una palma abierta, y usó la otra para volver a tomar la mano de su novio. "Mi relación con Yuuri es muy seria. Ya casi cumplimos cuatro meses de noviazgo, y cada día nos queremos más. Yo confío en Yuuri y sé que el confía en mí. Por eso no necesitamos atarnos uno al otro con formalidades, al menos no ahora. Además, planear una boda durante la época escolar no hará sino que distraernos de nuestros estudios."

Yuuri tenía la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose apesadumbrado por las palabras de su suegro, y a su vez, tomaba la mano de Viktor con fuerza mientras que su rostro estaba totalmente ruborizado por sus palabras de apoyo. Sergei se quedó callado un momento, estudiando la expresión seria y retadora de su hijo.

"Realmente piensas casarte con él..." Acusó el ruso mayor casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escucharan. "Viktor." Oh. El peliplateado menor inmediatamente supo que habría problemas. Sus padres sólo lo llamaban por su nombre cuando iba a recibir un regaño. "Él es un Beta. Él no puede marcarte o defenderte de otros Alfas o Betas." Dijo cada vez más alzando la voz. "¿Qué pasará si algún día alguien más fuerte que tú decide aprovecharse de ti?"

"Yo puedo defenderme sólo. Ya lo he hecho antes." Refutó Viktor también alzando la voz, sin llegar a ser un grito, no queriendo tener que recordarle a su padre sobre su exnovio. "Y con Yuuri a mi lado sé que puedo..."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Gritó Sergei levándose de la mesa. Viktor y Yuuri se sobresaltaron sobre sus sillas. "Los Betas no tienen posición social ni un sustento económico fiable. ¿Cómo es que van a construir su propio hogar? ¡¿Cómo van a mantenerse en el futuro?! ¿Realmente crees que te será fiel toda la vida si no puede marcarte? ¿Qué pasará cuando quieran tener hijos y él no pueda embarazarte? Y si lo logra, ¿realmente quieres tener los hijos de un Beta?"

Viktor había abierto la boca para contestarle a su padre con toda la calma posible, pero aquella última pregunta, dicha con aquel tono de desprecio, activó una alarma en su cerebro y no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Por meses había escuchado a otros Alfas y Omegas entrometerse en su noviazgo con Yuuri porque ellos creían saber lo que lo mejor para él, 'porque un Omega no debe rebajarse a acostarse con un Beta', y oír a su padre haciendo esas mismas preguntas estúpidas hizo que Viktor se sintiera traicionado.

"¡Es suficiente!" Viktor también se levantó de su asiento, sin soltar a su novio. "Yuuri es a quien elegí para ser mi pareja. No me importa lo que él sea o no sea. ¡Yuuri es quien me hace feliz¡ ¡Y creí que tú serías el primero en entenderlo!" Viktor estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a temblar de puro coraje, y que tanto él como su padre despedían feromonas de estrés. Viktor ya estaba harto de que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos simplemente por elegir a un Beta como su compañero de vida, como si los Betas se trataran de alguna clase de plaga indeseada. "Y si esta visita será para criticar mi vida amorosa, entonces mi Beta y yo nos vamos."

El japonés se levantó de su silla con calma, sin olvidarse de hacer un par de reverencias respetuosas hacia cada uno de sus anfitriones. Si Yuuri no fuese un Beta habría notado que la mujer Alfa había liberado feromonas para tratar de tranquilizar a los Omegas.

"Gra-gracias por su hospitalidad. Realmente me gustó el Piroshki." Dijo Yuuri sin alzar la vista, intentando mantener la cordialidad. Era cierto que le había gustado el platillo, solamente era una pena que la atmosfera había sido tan tensa que fue difícil para él apreciar el sabor del todo.

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó Nina con rostro de pánico, el cual trató de disimular con una sonrisa tranquila. "Vitya, ¿por qué no llevas a Yuuri a ver tu habitación mientras hablo con tu padre?" Inquirió como si tratara con niños pequeños. El moreno se hubiese reído sino fuera por la tensión del ambiente, pues su madre también solía hacer eso cuando quería evitar confrontaciones innecesarias.

"¿Tú qué opinas, Yuuri? ¿Quieres ver mi habitación o estás cansado?" Viktor inquirió con tono neutral, lo que significaba que él estaba bien con cualquiera de las dos opciones... El Beta prefería irse para no tener más problemas con el Omega mayor, pero ver a la mujer Alfa de su lado lo hizo sentirse un poco más seguro. Era obvio que Nina quería que se quedaran para arreglar las cosas.

"Me gustaría ver tu habitación." Contestó con timidez, y el peliplateado menor asintió.

La pareja saló del comedor, dejando sus platos sin acabar, y subieron las escaleras para ir al segundo piso. Makkachin corrió tras ellos. Cuando entraron a una habitación con una gran cama con doseles, Viktor cerró la puerta mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio. Y cuando el japonés quiso decir algo, el Omega se echó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza, todavía temblando.

"Lo lamento tanto, Yuuri. Por favor no te tomes tan a pecho todo lo que mi padre dijo. No pensé que su desprecio hacia los Betas fuese tan fuerte. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera." Viktor se escuchaba tan apenado que Yuuri no supo cómo reaccionar hasta varios segundos después, devolviendo el abrazo, lo que hizo que Viktor besara sus mejillas como una especie de disculpas.

"Está bien. No es la primera vez que escucho cosas así..." Dijo con un suspiro de resignación, y usó una mano para acariciar al poodle, pues había puesto sus patas sobre su cintura mientras gimoteaba. "No te preocupes por mí."

"No puedo no preocuparte por ti, Yuuri." Deshizo el abrazo para tomar las mejillas de su Beta y obligarlo a mirar sus ojos azules crispados "Me duele que mi padre no quiera aceptarte como mi pareja y haya ido tan lejos como para decir esas cosas tan fuera de lugar. Pero no necesito su permiso para salir contigo. Por eso quiero que sepas que nada de lo que dijo es un problema para mí, y que lucharé contra cualquiera que intente separarnos. Te amo."

Tanto Viktor como Yuuri abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante la confesión. El Omega había dicho lo que sentía en un momento de honesta adrenalina. La pareja no tenía mucho tiempo de relación, y un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor era difícil de concebir en tan poco tiempo. Pero el hombre japonés, con todo y sus defectos y virtudes, era tan fácil de amar que Viktor estaba convencido de sus palabras.

Pero... ¿y si Yuuri no lo amaba de vuelta? Viktor posiblemente habría entrado en pánico sino fuera porque su Beta no dudó en responder con dulzura.

"Viktor...También te amo." Yuuri sonrió mientras su mirada se suavizaba, y juntó sus labios mientras que el corazón de ambos saltaba de alegría. "Incluso mis padres te aman." Dijo tras terminar el beso y apoyar su frente contra la del Omega. "Desde el día en que nos conocimos me has apoyado en todo y me has defendido de todos. Jamás he dudado de ti ni me has decepcionado. Y por eso estoy muy agradecido contigo. Realmente te amo." El Beta lo besó de nuevo y el Omega suspiró más tranquilo mientras una sonrisa se expandía por sus labios. "Por eso te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por tratar de agradarle a tu padre. No quiero que haya problemas debido a mí." Viktor entonces rió.

"No te esfuerces demasiado, _solnyshko_. A quien debes agradar es a mí y a Makkachin, y eso ya lo lograste." Respondió juguetón y ambos rieron un poco mientras el poodle movía la cola al percibir a los chicos más animado. "Bien, Yuuri. Ya que estamos aquí, déjame darte un tour por mi habitación. Creo que mi cama quiere conocerte." Murmuró de manera sugestiva y guiñando un ojo al tiempo que coaccionó su novio a acostarse a su lado sobre la cama... para luego ambos quedarse dormidos. Se habían quedado bastante drenados tras la discusión con el Omega mayor. Makkachin durmió junto a ellos.

Alrededor de una media hora más tarde, la pareja fue despertada por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Viktor, sin muchas ganas, se desprendió de un adormilado Yuuri que bostezaba para ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su madre del otro lado.

"Vitya, ¿está todo en orden?" Inquirió Nina mirando a ambos con preocupación.

"Sí, _mama_. Yuuri y yo estamos bien. Simplemente no entendemos por qué _papa_ se puso así." Replicó mientras él también bostezaba y volvía a la cama para sentarse junto a su novio y a su poodle.

"Ya veo. Me alegro que estén bien." La mujer Alfa dio un suspiro al tiempo que sus hombros caían. "Vitya, hazme un favor y ve a hablar con tu padre. Él tiene algunas explicaciones que darte. Te está esperando en su oficina." Viktor la miró dubitativo un momento, y cuando estaba por preguntar si debía ir solo, Nina continuó. "Yuuri, ¿qué tal si me acompañas a la sala? Estoy ansiosa por probar ese pastel de _maccha_ , y me apuesto lo que querías a que te gustaría ver fotos de Vitya cuando era bebé." Sugirió con una risita, y el peliplateado fingió indignación mientras Yuuri asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo. Iré." El Omega se puso en pie de nuevo, sin olvidarse de darle un beso rápido a su Beta, y después acarició a su poodle. "Quédate con Yuuri, Makka."

Makkachin ladró y movió la cola.

* * *

Pequeña aclaración: Viktor se refiere a sus padres como _papa_ (papá) y _mama_ (mamá) en ruso. Lo digo para que no crean que me faltaron los acentos lol

Sobre la encuesta anterior. Ok, creo que ya elegí cuál apellido usarán cuando se casen. Lo sabrán cuando sea la boda :D


	9. 8: Lazos

Antes que nada, una mega disculpa por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. Como algunos ya sabrán, no sólo escribo fics de YOI sino que también dibujo **doujins viktuuri**.

Actualmente estoy dibujando " **Entre tú y yo y el mar** ", un AU donde Viktor es un tritón y Yuuri un mercader pirata. Actualmente llevo 28 páginas. Lo pueden encontrar en mi facebook _rhapeseuhansface._ Trato de actualizarlo dos páginas por semana (dibujar quita mucho tiempo para escribir :Du)

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba decir. ¡Recuerden votar y comentar si les gusta el cap! ;D

Advertencias: Las que ya dije desde el principio.

* * *

Después de que la pareja de Omega y Beta se separaran para ir cada uno a una habitación diferente, Viktor a la oficina con su padre y Yuuri al salón principal con Nina y Makkachin; ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y Yuuri seguía sin tener noticias de su novio o su suegro.

Yuuri no estaba especialmente preocupado por Viktor, aunque sí deseaba saber por qué su padre le pidió hablar con él en privado y por qué tardaban tanto. Al menos la actitud animada de Nina, y Makkachin rogando por caricias, lo distraían lo suficiente para no estar tan nervioso como para pensar en cosas funestas. Además, ver que Viktor había sido tan adorable desde niño le llenaba el corazón de ternura.

"Aww, Viktor era un bebé gordito." Comentó divertido mientras miraba el álbum familiar y cambiaba de hoja para ver más fotos. El peliplateado aparecía en muchas de ellas desde recién nacido hasta de un poco de más edad, y en todas mostraba su gran sonrisa con forma de corazón. Sólo en una estaba llorando junto a un plato de verduras, y en algunas abrazaba a un poodle de peluche.

"Sí. Desde pequeñito Vitya siempre ha sido muy revoltoso y aventurero. Había veces en las que se quitaba el pañal y corría desnudo por toda la casa y Sergei tenía que convencerlo de ponerse el pañal de vuelta ofreciéndole barras de chocolate." Dijo Nina, y Yuuri rió tras imaginárselo sin mucho esfuerzo, puesto que Viktor aún era así de mayor (olía andar por su Dormitorio sin camisa). La mujer Alfa dejó de sonreír un momento para pasar a una expresión más seria, frunciendo el ceño. "Yuuri... Espero que la primera impresión que tuviste de mi esposo no afecte tu relación con Vitya."

"Ah. No, por supuesto que no. Está bien. Viktor me advirtió que esto podía pasar. " Contestó mientras se encogía de hombros e intentaba sonreír. "Sé que el desprecio del Señor Nikiforov hacia los Betas no tiene nada que ver conmigo, o eso espero; así que trato de no tomármelo personal. Aunque sí me gustaría que tuviese una mejor impresión de mí..." Yuuri no se dio cuenta que había dicho lo último en susurros hasta que Nina rió levemente.

"Entiendo." La mujer sonrió de nuevo, aunque su mueca parecía más bien dolida a pesar de que trataba que no se notara tanto. No obstante, las expresiones de Viktor eran muy parecidas a las de su madre, por lo que el Beta pudo notarlo. "Eres un buen hombre, Yuuri. Realmente espero que Vitya y tú se casen." Dijo con la misma voz juguetona que su hijo.

Si Yuuri hubiese estado tomando de su té de en ese momento, lo habría escupido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" _Papa_ , ¿se puede saber por qué trataste de esa manera a mi novio?" Inquirió el peliplateado menor, en Ruso, nada más abrir la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí sin importarle el ruido, caminando con pisadas pesadas hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Sergei. No obstante, el otro Omega solamente alzó el rostro con expresión sería, la cual había estado previamente escondida entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio. "¡Prometiste que tratarías de conocer a Yuuri antes de juzgarlo!"

"Quería ver su reacción." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Su respuesta había sido tan simple que Viktor se sobresaltó.

"¿Qué? ¿Ver su reacción?" Repitió incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre la silla. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡¿Dijiste todas esas cosas hirientes sólo para ver si Yuuri se enojaba?!" Protestó levantando cada vez más la voz. "¿Acaso esperabas a que reaccionara como un Alfa salvaje e intentara dominarte a golpes? _Papa_. Yuuri es un Beta, y él es la persona más dulce que conozco. Yuuri no le haría daño a nadie a menos que sea para defenderse a sí mismo o a las personas que ama." Dijo mientras gesticulaba de manera errática, lanzando sus brazos al aire mientras intentaba no explotar. En verdad estaba muy molesto.

Sin embargo, Sergei se mantuvo callado, sin levantar la vista mientras que un muy molesto Viktor esperaba con el cejo fruncido a que dijera algo para, por lo menos, tratar de defender su postura.

"Tu Beta es un buen hombre." Dijo al fin varios segundos después, haciendo que el peliplateado volviera a sobresaltarse debido a la sinceridad en su voz. "No se dejó intimidar pero tampoco respondió con agresividad. Me agrada."

"¿Qué?" Viktor estaba cada vez más confundido debido a la contradicción que acababa de presenciar que olvidó levantar la voz esta vez. "¿Quieres decirme ya lo que está pasando?" Rogó mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás con una mano. Tendía a jugar con su cabello cuando estaba nervioso.

"Acepto a Yuuri como tu pareja." Aclaró, y vio cómo su hijo se tranquilizaba sobre su asiento, mirándolo atentamente en busca de más explicaciones.

"Oh... De acuerdo. Eso es bueno. Gracias." Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca, pero sintió que la conversación aún no había terminado. "¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?" Viktor esperaba no sonar tan pasivo-agresivo como se sentía, pues trataba de calmarse tras escuchar a su padre entrar en razón. "Sé que, por alguna razón que desconozco, odias a los Betas." Le ayudó a iniciar.

"Viktor." Oh. Su nombre de nuevo. "... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué no tienes hermanos?"

"Eh..." ¿Pero qué tenía que ver su falta de hermanos con el tema? Aún así, Viktor decidió contestar. Quizás así obtendría las respuestas que buscaba. "Sí, me lo he preguntado algunas veces. Pero Mamá es Alfa, así que sería peligroso para ella intentar tener más hijos. Además, una vez me dijo que fue muy difícil para ella quedar embarazada de mí en primer lugar. Y tú... estuviste enfermo y quedaste estéril." Dijo lo último en tono de duda. Realmente nunca había tocado ese tema con Sergei, siempre lo había hablado con Nina.

"Sí. Es verdad. Soy estéril. Pero no fue a causa de ninguna enfermad... " Viktor esperó pacientemente a que su padre hablara, pues no se atrevía a interrumpirlo. "Yo... fui violado por un grupo de Betas, y un Omega, cuando era joven. Tenía más o menos tú edad."

"Tú... ¿qué?" Viktor sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera por la espalda y sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Por un momento rezó porque su padre le dijera que eso era una broma. Sin embargo, sabía que Sergei nunca bromearía con algo así. "¿Có-cómo...?" Calló de pronto, no estando seguro de si debía preguntar cómo sucedió, pero el peliplateado mayor, con una expresión de incomodidad disfrazada de calma, decidió contarlo por sí mismo.

"Sucedió dos años antes de que nacieras. Yo era el rostro estrella de una marca de ropa para Omegas varones en Rusia, por lo que el fotógrafo me retuvo más de lo necesario durante la sesión de fotos para asegurarse de que todo saliera perfecto. Así que era más de la medianoche cuando por fin me dejaron ir a casa. Al salir del estudio un chico Beta me estaba esperando, me tomó del brazo y me pidió un autógrafo. Yo accedí sin problemas... Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, sólo sé un segundo Beta me golpeó por la espalda y quedé inconsciente. La policía atrapó a cinco personas por medio del ADN que dejaron en mí." La voz de Sergei era firme, pero cada vez se tornaba más temblorosa.

"Papa... Yo... No tenía idea..." Viktor se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de aguantarse un grito de horror mientras luchaba por no llorar.

"Está bien, Vitya. Eso sucedió ya hace muchos años. Yo... ya estoy bien." Sergei se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en la silla junto a su hijo, y Viktor no tardó en echarse sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Pe-pero eso es horrible." Replicó entre sollozos, con su voz siendo amortiguada por el hombro de su padre. "¿Por qué...?"

"Eran mis fans, o eso afirmaban... Estaban molestos porque iba a casarme pronto con tu madre, una mujer Alfa. Pensaron que ella no querría casarse conmigo si era... 'manchado', si tuviera en mi vientre el hijo de alguien más." La voz de Sergei se fue quebrando conforme hablaba hasta al punto que por fin algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y los de Viktor. Pero el hombre se mantuvo firme, acariciando el cabello de su hijo para asegurarle que ya no le molestaba hablar del tema, o al menos ya no tanto como antes. "Pero tu madre es una persona maravillosa y se mantuvo a mi lado, incluso cuando los médicos nos dijeron que no podríamos tener hijos porque mi útero quedó muy lastimado; y se mantuvo a mi lado todos estos años a pesar de que su padre la desheredó por dejarse embarazar de un 'debilucho Omega' como yo."

"Por eso tuvieron que irse de Rusia." Concluyó Viktor. Él había nacido en Rusia, pero tuvieron que mudarse a América cuando era pequeño, y jamás le dieron una razón concreta. Pero un pequeño Viktor recordaba perfectamente haber visto al padre de su madre gritándole a ella y mirándolo a él como si se tratara de un grave error. Nunca se sintió correcto llamar 'abuelo' al señor Plisetsky.

Dios. Viktor incluso comenzaba a recordar que su madre y él solían a acompañar a Sergei a consultas médicas varias veces a la semana, teniendo que esperarlo por una hora en la sala de espera mientras que Nina parecía cansada y Viktor se distraía con su poodle de peluche. El pequeño Viktor no entendía por qué su padre decía tener gripe por tanto tiempo si tomaba medicinas a diario.

No era un hospital. Era un consultorio psiquiátrico.

"Sí." Quitó las manos de la espalda de Viktor y las llevó a sus mejillas para acariciarlas y mirarse fijamente uno a al otro. Ambos tenían el rostro lleno de lágrimas. "Lamento que te hayamos ocultado esto, Vitya. Tu madre insistió en que debíamos contártelo cuando fueras mayor, cuando tuvieras la edad necesaria para comprender que existe gente mala sin importar su raza, género o religión, y pudieras discernir en quién confiar... Pero yo no quise decírtelo por vergüenza, y por años culpé a otros Betas por lo que me sucedió... Cuando supe que tenías un novio Alfa pensé que él te cuidaría como tu madre me cuidó a mí, pero en cambio, ese tipo sólo buscó aprovecharte de ti y te hizo daño. Así que no puedes culparme por sentir aún más desconfianza al saber que, tan sólo un mes después, tenías ya otro novio, un Beta."

"Lo entiendo, _papa_." Viktor sonrió, y quitó las manos de su padre para poder secarse las mejillas con las mangas de su ropa. "Sólo hubiera deseado que me lo dijeras antes. Pero entiendo que no es un tema fácil. Y ahora entiendo tu renuencia hacia Yuuri. Pero puedo asegurarte que, desde que lo conocí, Yuuri siempre ha sido bueno y honesto conmigo y nunca me ha obligado a nada." El peliplateado menor calló un momento, pensativo. "Además, fui yo el que lo buscaba y tuve que convencerlo de salir conmigo. ¿No fue fácil, sabes? Yuuri es realmente tímido." Ante aquello, Sergei rió un poco. "Como sea. Sé que te agradará cuando lo conozcas mejor, y también los Katsuki."

"Espero que tu Beta no se haya llevado una mala impresión de mí." Dijo Sergei, de pronto dándose cuenta de lo tirano que había actuado con Yuuri. Se sentía avergonzado.

"Eh..." Viktor no supo cómo contestar a eso mas que encogerse de hombros. "Bueno, si el señor Toshiya me hubiese recibido así, definitivamente le tendría miedo." Posó una mano sobre la espada de su padre en un intento de consuelo. "Pero Yuuri sabe que no tienes nada personal contra él. Te perdonará si le pides disculpas." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sergei era el tipo de persona que odiaba disculparse. Viktor lo sabía porque lo había heredado de él.

El Omega mayor dio un suspiro de enfado, pero asintió para darle la razón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Viktor por fin salió de la oficina de su padre y fue a la sala común para encontrarse con el resto, Yuuri no esperaba a que Sergei, de manera un poco mecánica y cautelosa, se acercara a él y le ofreciera una mano de nuevo, pero esta vez como señal de paz.

"Yuuri, espero que puedas perdonar mi comportamiento anterior." Dijo tras soltar su mano. El Beta trató de sonreír, pero los nervios le ganaban y no podía evitar temblar un poco. No tenía miedo de Sergei ahora que su frente ya no estaba arrugada con una mirada severa, pero sí le temía la idea de decir algo mal y echar a perder ese pequeño momento de reconciliación. No obstante, Sergei en verdad parecía sincero y apenado, sin tomar en cuenta que evadía decir directamente que su rechazó fue debido a su género "Es la primera vez que Vitya trae un chico a casa, así que... creo que mi instinto de padre me hizo sobre reaccionar. En serio lamento los inconvenientes. Espero que nuestra relación mejore." Para sorpresa del moreno, Sergei se inclinó hacia adelante, muy al estilo de un _Keirei_ (disculpa japonesa), y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Viktor levantaba un pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras Makkachin movía la cola.

Yuuri se sintió más tranquilo y aceptó sus disculpas. Al final la pareja se quedó a cenar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No esperaba a que tu padre se disculpara conmigo." Comentó Yuuri con una risita cuando regresaban a Yu-topia en el convertible rosa. Pasaban más de las diez de la noche por lo que la carretera estaba a oscuras, siendo iluminaba por los faroles de los coches. "Es una persona agradable ahora que sé que no me odia"

"Yuuri. Papá nunca te odió." Le aseguró el peliplateado con su vista al frente. "Él... tenía miedo de que fueras igual que mi ex. Por eso intentó provocarte."

"...Oh." Se refería al imbécil de Charlie. "Tiene sentido. No lo culpo." Yuuri recordaba haber escuchado en alguna parte que las personas abusadas por sus parejas tendían a buscarse otras relaciones igual de abusivas, así que tenía sentido que Sergei se preocupara por eso.

Yuuri mismo temió por varios años acabar con una persona igual de ruin que su exnovia Chihoko.

La chica lo había maltratado por meses. Yuuri era joven e ingenuo en aquel entonces, y su autoestima era tan baja que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que no debía dejarse humillar por su pareja simplemente por ser su pareja. Incluso pensaba que sus padres exageraban cuando le decían que la chica era malvada. Hasta que un día, ya cansado de todo, Yuuri rompió su relación con ella sin importarle que ésta lo amenazara con hacerle la vida imposible si la dejaba. Yuuri no se dejó manipular y comenzó a ignorarla hasta que la chica se consiguió a un nuevo novio a cual atormentar. Eso sí, dejó a Yuuri con el suficiente miedo a que su siguiente relación fuese igual de horrible... Pero Viktor no era así. Viktor nunca lo obligaba a hacer nada que no quisiera ni lo insultaba. Era todo lo contrario.

"De hecho, Minako también llegó a pensar mal de mí porque inmediatamente puse mi aroma en ti." Comentó de pronto, y Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa. "Me lo hizo saber el día que la conocí. Tú estabas ayudando a mamá Hiroko en la cocina, así que Minako aprovechó para hablar conmigo en privado. Decidí no decirte las cosas amenazantes que me dijo para no preocuparte, y porque sé que las dijo porque trataba de protegerte debido a tu ex novia. Tampoco la culpo." Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia tras percibir la mirada horrorizada del Beta.

"De acuerdo... Pero la próxima vez que alguien de mi familia te amenace por alguna razón, por favor dímelo." Viktor asintió sin problemas. Ambos confiaban en que eso no sucedería. "Por cierto..." Continuó con timidez. "¿De qué hablaron tú y tu padre?"

Yuuri había notado que tanto Viktor como Sergei habían entrado a la habitación con los ojos rojos y una postura dócil, así que debieron tener una conversación bastante emocional y personal, así que no estaba seguro de si debía preguntar.

"Sobre eso..." Viktor lo miró un segundo y después volvió su vista a la carretera. "Papá me dijo por qué odia a los Betas. No, espera. No los odias." Se corrigió a sí mismo. "Me dijo por qué es tan precavido alrededor de ellos. Yo... te lo contaría, pero papá me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie."

"No hay problema." Le aseguró con una sonrisa. Aunque sentía curiosidad, no necesitaba saberlo si eso significaba que su suegro trataría de conocerlo mejor.

"Pero dijo que te lo podía decir después de que nos casáramos." Agregó en tono coqueto y un guiño, y Yuuri se hubiese ruborizado sino fuera porque se quedó más anonadado ante la implicación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran alrededor de las once y media cuando la pareja por fin llegó a Yu-topia, y Viktor se bajó del auto para acompañar a su novio hasta la puerta y despedirse con besos. Pero cuando deshizo el abrazo para volver al auto, sintió la mano de Yuuri sobre su brazo.

"Viktor, espera. Ya casi es media noche. ¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir?"

El Omega entonces se detuvo, quedándose paralizado tras oír aquello, sin atreverse a mover un músculo.

Media noche. Su padre había sido violado porque estaba solo durante la media noche. Viktor entonces sintió un irracional miedo apoderándose de él y quiso soltarse de la mano sobre su brazo.

"¿Viktor?" Le llamó Yuuri de nuevo con preocupación.

Yuuri. Su Yuuri. La persona que lo mimaba con comida y besos gentiles. Y los Katsuki, quienes lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de que los Betas temían acercarse a los Omegas por miedo a los Alfas posesivos; ellos nunca le harían daño.

Tras varios segundos sin decir nada, Viktor dio un suspiro hondo, y se volvió hacia su novio con una sonrisa.

"Sólo pensaba." Tomó la mano de Yuuri y la entrelazó con la suya. "Debo llamar a los Dormitorios y avisar que no dormiré allí, o sino pensarán que desaparecí y llamarán a la policía. Es parte de sus políticas."

"Ah, ya veo." Yuuri sonrió, animado. Esa sería la primera vez que Viktor pasaría la noche en su casa (aunque ya habían intimado algunas veces en su habitación).

El restaurante estaba vacío, y los Katsuki ya debían estar descansando en la segunda planta. La pareja entonces subió los escalones en relativo silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido para no molestar a nadie. Al llegar al segundo piso, Yuuri abrió la puerta con sus llaves y ambos se quitaron las zapatillas para dejarlas en el recibidor y tomar un par de pantuflas japonesas ( _Uwabaki_ , o algo así Viktor recordaba que se llamaban.)

"Le pediré a papá que te preste un yukata." Dijo, y le señaló a Viktor que fuera a su habitación.

Y así lo hizo el peliplateado, acostándose sobre la cama de su novio para esperarlo y abrazar una de sus almohadas porque le gustaba su olor, e hizo la llamada a los Dormitorios.

"Con quien yo esté es problema mío." Dijo Viktor voz irritada antes de colgar. La chica que había contestado el teléfono le había preguntado si 'estaba con ese Beta' con voz precavida, como si esperaba a que el Omega comenzara a gritar y pedir ayuda. Viktor no tenía idea de quién era esa chica ni por qué le interesaba su vida amorosa, pero en verdad odiaba que la gente no los dejara en paz.

Cuando el moreno volvió varios minutos después, traía consigo un yukata verde.

"Mamá dice que hará de desayunar _blinis_ porque son tus favoritos." Comentó tras cerrar la puerta, y al ver a Viktor tan plácido ya acostado, agregó. "Ah. Puedes quedarte con la cama, yo usaré un futón."

"Wow, Yuuri. Qué caballeroso." Se levantó de la cama y caminó directo hacia su novio para acorralarlo contra la puerta, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y continuó hablando con su boca pegada a su oído, haciendo tiritar al moreno debido a su respiración caliente. "Por un momento pensé que me invitabas a dormir para aprovecharte de mí." Yuuri, sorprendido, se quedó sin aliento y no pudo contestar. "No sé si sentirme aliviado o... decepcionado." Viktor entonces tomó su barbilla y la levantó, acercando sus labios sin juntarlos, pero los suficientemente cerca como para rozarlos si quisiera. No obstante, se limitó a sonreír. "Yuuri, quiero hacerlo. Ahora." Dijo, más como una sugerencia que como una orden, agitando sus pestañas plateadas para dar más efecto.

"Yo...también quiero." Yuuri, siempre maravillado con el hecho de que tenía como novio a un Omega tan adorable (quien más bien actuaba como un territorial Alfa), no pudo evitar que su rostro se encendiera y el bulto dentro de su pantalón saltara con deseo. No obstante, algo lo detenía de actuar. "Pero... se me acabaron los condones."

"... Oh. Yo tampoco tengo."

La pareja, aún de pie contra la puerta, se quedó en silencio algunos segundos hasta que Viktor volvió a sonreír con coquetería.

"Supongo que puedo usar mis dedos." Ante aquella sugerencia, Yuuri enrojeció más y asintió, y eso le valió un pequeño beso en los labios como recompensa.

Viktor se separó de él, y lentamente se fue quitando la ropa, dejándola caer gentilmente al piso mientras le daba la espalda. Primero desabotonó su camisa azul, la cual se deslizó sugerentemente por sus anchos hombros, mostrando su espalda desnuda acentuada por su largo cabello plateado; después desabrochó su pantalón, y su ropa interior cayó junto con él. Yuuri pudo ver el trasero de su novio en todo su esplendor (trasero en el cual muchos Alfas deseaba entrar) antes de que Viktor se sentara sobre la cama e hiciera visible su erección.

Ver a Viktor desnudo siempre era una visión difícil para Yuuri, pero en el buen sentido. Se sentía realmente afortunado de saber que su Omega lo había elegido a él sobre cual otra persona y que además se esforzaba por seducirlo cuando no era necesario (porque Yuuri siempre se sentía atraído por él)

"Yuuri." Le llamó con voz quejumbrosa pero juguetona, abriendo más las piernas. "No me dejes esperando."

A diferencia de Viktor, Yuuri se quitó la ropa con prisa y saltó a la cama, provocando que el peliplateado riera, aunque no pasó mucho para éste lo tomara entre sus brazos y comenzaran a compartir besos. Yuuri se había sentado sobre su regazo, juntando sus miembros y tomándolos entre sus dedos para causar fricción. Sus gemidos eran apagados con sus bocas a la vez que sus respiraciones se mezclaban en un compás lento.

Viktor deslizó las manos por todos los lugares que pudo alcanzar del cuerpo de su Beta mientras su dentadura hacia una gentil presión sobre su cuello y hombros, lo suficiente para dejar una marca pero sin lastimar su piel. Entonces sus manos se detuvieron sobre sus glúteos. Viktor se llevó tres dedos a la boca, los cuales cubrió de saliva y entonces los llevó de vuelta a la entrada de Yuuri, metiendo uno primero hasta que el moreno estuviera el suficiente espacio para los otros dos.

Al sentir los dedos revolverse dentro suyo y los dientes de Viktor sobre su cuello, Yuuri tuvo un momento de contemplación y pudo darse cuenta que el Omega en verdad le gustaba morderlo. Por lo que, llevado por la pasión del momento, acercó su boca al cuello de Viktor e hizo lo mismo.

De pronto sintiéndose más sensible, Viktor soltó un gemido tan sonoro que el Beta se sobresaltó, olvidándose por un momento de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"¿Viktor? ¿Es-estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado, pero Viktor se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras respiraba agitado, faltándole el aliento.

"Hazlo de nuevo, solnyshko." Pidió con la respiración entrecortada, con su cuerpo temblando y su piel caliente enchinada. "Se sintió muy bien. Hazlo de nuevo." Repitió, esta vez con tono de súplica. Ladeó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello. Yuuri no tardó en hacerle caso.

Para cuando ambos terminaron, abrazados y cansados tras una intensa sesión, Viktor tenía un rastro de mordiscos por el cuello de los cuales se sentía muy orgulloso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno tuvo que prestarle a su novio una bufanda para esconder las marcas mientras que él mismo usaba una camisa de cuello alto. No obstante, Viktor tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que cualquiera que pudiera leer entrelineas se daría cuenta que era el tipo de felicidad ligada a una buena noche de sexo.

Cuando Mari, todavía en pijama, entró al comedor familiar y notó al Omega, se detuvo un momento para mirarlo con confusión. Viktor entonces le dio los buenos días, y la muchacha se encogió de hombros antes de regresarle el saludo entre bostezos y doblar las piernas para sentarse junto a ellos en la mesa.

Hiroko estaba en la pequeña cocina preparando el desayuno (los _blinis_ que había prometido) mientras Toshiya leía y reía con las tiras cómicas del periódico junto a ellos en la mesa. El ambiente en la familia Katsuki era cálido y seguro.

Viktor dio un suspiro risueño sin parar de sonreír, sintiendo la hinchazón de las mordeduras sobre su cuello. Sabía que iban a sanar pronto puesto que Yuuri no era un Alfa, pero eso no le impedía que su lado más Omega saltara de felicidad al saber que había sido marcado por su pareja.

* * *

 **Okay, cuando dije que el fic no tendría nada de lemon/smut (en este caso lime) fue para espantar a los lectores que sólo vienen buscando sexo y no se fijan en la trama, así que pido disculpas a cualquiera que se haya podido sentir incómodo con la escena :c**  
 **Eso sí, no prometo que haya más en el futuro. Simplemente sentí que en esta ocasión quedaba bien.**


End file.
